We both have to conducts this missions!
by in my new vers
Summary: Karena Shinobi-shinobi lain sedang dalam misi, Naruto dan Hinata ditugaskan oleh Hokage ke-5, yaitu Tsunade untuk menjalankan sebuah misi dan hanya berdua. Misi ini tergolong mudah namun dapatkah mereka berdua menyelesaikannya?
1. Chapter 1

Here is the 1st story I made in fanfiction.

Naruto sedang berjalan di jalanan Konoha. Hanya dia shinobi yang terlihat di jalan itu. Ia terlihat sangat bosan. Suasana sekitar jalan yang terletak dekat pasar itu sangat ramai. Orang-orang Konoha terlihat sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Naruto pun berhenti pada sebuah pohon dan memanjatnya. Di sana ia duduk, diam. Ia mendesah, "huffft… bosan sekali tidak ada kegiatan, tidak ada misi.". Inilah hal yang paling tidak disukai Naruto. Tidak ada kegiatan, dan bermalas-malasan. Padahal, anak Hokage ke-4 ini kan seorang yang hyperactive, dan bisa dibilang tidak bisa diam.

Sampai akhirnya, tiba-tiba asisten Hokage ke-5, Shizune, mendatangi Naruto. Naruto yang tadinya tidur-tiduran, tiba-tiba terkejut dengan suara Shizune. "Hei, Naruto, kau dipanggil Nyonya Tsunade." ujarnya. Naruto pun menjadi sumringah. "Ada apa? Ada misi ya?" tanyanya. "Hmm.. kelihatannya begitu. Ayo cepat!" tandas Shizune. Lalu Naruto mengikuti Shizune yang berjalan di depan.

Later…

"Apa? Hanya aku dan Hinata?" Tanya pemuda berambut kuning itu. Gadis ber-kekkei genkai Byakugan di sampingnya juga terlihat terkejut, namun mukanya agak sedikit memerah. Dari gesture-nya terlihat ia malu-malu.

"Ia. Kau tidak perlu sebegitunya, Naruto. Misi ini tergolong mudah bagi Shinobi tingkat Chūnin seperti kalian." demikian balasan dari seorang wanita dengan permata di keningnya, yang tak lain adalah Tsunade.

"Tapi masa cuma aku berdua dengan Hinata saja yang menjalani misi ini? Dimana Shinobi lain?" protes Naruto kembali. Hinata yang berada di sampingnya hanya melihat Tsunade dalam keadaan tertunduk.

"Shinobi-shinobi lain semua sedang melaksanakan misi sekarang. Hanya kalian berdua yang tersisa. Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut, Naruto?"

"Bukan! hanya saja, aku merasa aneh saja, menjalankan misi dengan seorang wanita dan hanya berdua saja." balas Naruto lagi.

"Aneh apanya?" tangkis Tsunade.

"Apakah kau tidak takut jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan di antara kami berdua?". Seketika Naruto semakin mengecilkan volume suaranya ketika melihat Tsunade dan Shizune menatapnya bingung. Sementara Hinata yang berada di sampingnya kedinginan mendengarnya.

"Tidak diinginkan bagaimana?" balas Tsunade lagi.

"Yaa.. seperti.. mm.. seperti.." Naruto terlihat salah tingkah. Melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan tak menentu arah.

"Ahhh.. kau jangan berfikir yang macam-macam, bodoh!" seketika tatapan mematikan Tsunade membungkam mulut Naruto. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata?" lanjut Tsunade lagi. Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk tiba-tiba terbangun.

"Mmmh.. aku hanya terserah Nyonya Hokage saja." balas Hinata dengan suara yang terdengar sangat lembut di telinga. Pipinya yang putih sedikit terlihat merah.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kutugaskan kalian untuk melaksanakan misi ini. Berangkat!" seru Tsunade.

"Baik!" balas keduanya, namun volume suara mereka terdengar berbeda.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the sequel. Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!

Naruto terlihat sedang duduk di atas dahan sebuah pohon yang kira-kira tinggi dahan tersebut jika diukur dari permukaan tanah adalah setinggi 4 meter. Ia terlihat sudah membawa tas. Sedari tadi ia hanya celingak-celinguk melihat ke arah jalan seperti menanti seseorang. Hingga datanglah seorang gadis yang membawa tas berlari menghampirinya. Gadis itu cukup terengah-engah setelah sampai di dekat Naruto. Ia mendongak ke atas, melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. A-aku datang cukup lambat." demikian kata-kata pertama yang dilontarkan gadis itu kepada Naruto yang masih berada di atas pohon.

Naruto pun langsung turun dari atas pohon. "Ah.. nggak apa-apa, Hinata. Emang kamu kenapa, sih, datangnya lambat?"

"Mmm.. tadi aku.." gadis yang ternyata adalah Hinata itu terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Naruto. Ia mulai melakukan gerakan khas-nya, yaitu menyentuh-nyentuhkan ujung dari kedua telunjuknya.

"Apa? katakan saja.." balas Naruto yang terlihat penasaran.

"Tadi aku membantu nenek Koharu memindahkan beberapa barang menuju kantornya ketika aku dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini." jawab Hinata pelan. Lalu ia menunduk.

Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Naruto tertegun. Dalam hati ia kagum dengan Hinata. Kemudian ia mulai bergumam, "Oh.. begitu rupanya. Hmm.. kamu ini memang anak yang baik, ya." lanjut Naruto lagi.

Hinata yang dipuji seperti itu langsung tersenyum malu. Ia menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Hinata mulai membuka kembali pembicaraan.

"Mmm.. bagaimana penampilanku, Naruto? A-apa aku terlihat berantakan?" kali ini giliran Hinata yang bertanya kepada Naruto. Ia sedikit khawatir dengan penampilannya karena tadi ia telah mengangkat beberapa barang yang cukup berat dan berlari-lari menuju Naruto.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Naruto pun mulai melihat dari kepala hingga ke ujung kaki Hinata. "Hmm.. kalau masalah itu kamu nggak perlu khawatir. Kamu masih terlihat cantik, kok." demikian jawaban yang dikatakannya seraya tersenyum lebar menunjukkan giginya sambil memejamkan mata dan mengancungkan jempolnya seperti gaya khas Guru Gai.

Mendengar itu, rasa senang di hati Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi. Sontak mukanya kembali memerah, bahkan lebih merah dari yang tadi. Ia pun kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya yang telah merona. Dalam hatinya ia bergumam, "Naruto.. mengatakan aku, cantik? Oh Naruto..."

Naruto pun membuka matanya dan melihat Hinata yang tengah menunduk. Ia sedikit heran.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto.

"Iya?" balas Hinata yang mulai bangun dari sikap menunduknya. Rona di kedua pipinya terlihat semakin memudar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"I-iya. Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto.." ujar Hinata lagi. Dan ia mulai sedikit menunduk lagi.

Naruto memiringkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban dan melihat sikap Hinata. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun berkata sambil bersemangat.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita berangkat!"

Hinata yang melihat Naruto yang bersemangat hanya tersenyum manis.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the sequel.

Naruto dan Hinata mulai menyusuri jalan besar Konoha dan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang besar Konoha. Di pos dekat pintu gerbang Konoha tersebut terlihat dua orang penjaga, yang siapa lagi kalau bukan Kotetsu dan partnernya Izumo.

"Hey, Naruto! Kalian mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Kotetsu tiba-tiba.

Naruto melihatnya dengan sedikit malas. Kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan Kotetsu.

"Kami ini ingin menjalankan sebuah misi! Kau tidak lihat kami sudah bawa tas begini?" jawab Naruto memperlihatkan tasnya.

Kotetsu dan Izumo melongo mendengar jawaban Naruto. Mereka mulai melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang berada di belakangnya. Sejenak mereka melihat dari sisi lain.

"Kenapa kalian?" Naruto mulai bicara setelah melihat reaksi aneh kedua orang penjaga yang juga bertingkat ninja Chūnin itu.

"Hanya berdua saja? wah..." Izumo mengambil alih pembicaraan sambil tersenyum dan menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Hinata yang melihat ekspresi Izumo langsung malu dan memilih untuk menunduk.

"Kenapa kau berkata 'wah'!? Apa maksudnya?!" Naruto sekarang bicara dengan muka konyolnya. Kotetsu dan Izumo pun tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah melihat ekspresi dan mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Naruto barusan. Kemudian Kotetsu mulai bicara disela-sela tertawanya.

"Tidak ada, Naruto! Hanya saja kami merasa, kalian berdua terlihat serasi! Hahaha..!"

Naruto langsung menarik rahang bawahnya ke bawah membentuk pola huruf 'A'. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis, pipinya merona dan ia menunduk lagi.

"A-apa kalian bilanggg?" Naruto menjawab lagi masih dengan muka konyolnya. Ia geram melihat dua orang yang sedari tadi menggelitikinya dan sekarang malah tertawa terhadapnya itu.

Hinata yang menyadari hal ini akan berlangsung lama, mencoba untuk menenangkan Naruto.

"Su-sudahlah, Naruto. Ayo kita pergi." Hinata mulai mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata Hinata seketika kembali ke muka normalnya.

"Oh, iya. Kau benar, Hinata! Daripada meladeni mereka, tak akan kunjung selesai! Ayo kita pergi!" jawab Naruto sambil mulai berjalan dan melihat ke arah kedua penjaga gerbang yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak itu dengan sinis. Di saat Kotetsu dan Izuno mulai mengecilkan volume tertawa mereka dan melihat ke arah Naruto yang sudah beranjak pergi, Naruto malah memalingkan wajahnya ke depan dengan mata yang tertutup dan wajah yang sedikit mendongak ke atas.

30 minutes later...

Naruto dan Hinata telah berada di luar daerah teritorial Desa Konoha. Kali ini tampak mereka berjalan bersama dimana Naruto berjalan di depan sementara Hinata berjalan di belakangnya. Naruto masih dalam pose favoritnya, yaitu meletakkan tangannya di atas dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia berjalan dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Hinata yang dari tadi terlihat gelisah dalam keheningan akhirnya mulai bicara.

"Naruto?" panggil Hinata dengan suara yang sedikit keras dari biasanya agar Naruto yang berada di depannya bisa mendengarnya.

Naruto yang mendengar panggilan Hinata pun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berpaling ke arah Hinata.

"Iya, Hinata? Ada apa?" jawab Naruto.

Hinata pun memberanikan diri untuk mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Mmmh.. b-boleh tidak aku berjalan di sampingmu?" demikian balasan Hinata.

Naruto yang mendengarnya heran, namun kemudian tersenyum.

"Oh.. aku kira apa. Tentu saja boleh, Hinata!" Naruto berkata begitu sambil tersenyum dan memejamkan mata.

Hinata yang mendengar jawaban Naruto juga tersenyum senang.

"Ayo!" lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Terima kasih, Naruto." tutup Hinata.

Naruto pun memulai kembali melakukan pose favoritnya tadi, sedangkan Hinata berjalan di sampingnya. Sesekali Hinata melirik-lirik dan curi-curi pandang ke arah Naruto. Namun Naruto yang bisa dikatakan dalam pose 'cuek' tadi tentu saja tidak menyadari hal itu karena matanya tertutup. Tiba-tiba Naruto bicara kepada Hinata.

"Hinata! bagaimana menurutmu misi kita kali ini?"

Hinata cukup kaget karena Naruto yang berbicara dengan tiba-tiba, namun tak lama kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hmm.. mungkin misi ini bisa kita selesaikan dengan cepat, Naruto. Kita hanya ditugaskan mencari bunga penyembuh di hutan."

Naruto pun menjawab lagi.

"Iya. Semoga saja. Misi kita memang mudah, Hinata. Namun jangan sampai kita lengah! kita harus tetap waspada, Hinata."

"Iya, kau benar, Naruto.." ujar Hinata kemudian.

"Selain itu, kita juga harus menyelesaikan misi ini dengan baik, Hinata. Atau, Nenek Tsunade itu akan menghukum kita habis-habisan." lanjut Naruto lagi.

Sekejap Naruto dan Hinata bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Tsunade kepada mereka jika sampai gagal dalam misi ini. Mereka teringat kembali dengan kata-kata Tsunade yang dilontarkannya sebelum mereka pergi.

"Jika kalian sampai gagal dalam misi yang mudah ini, maka kalian akan kuhukum!" Tsunade berkata demikian dengan dingin dan tenang, namun masih terdengar menakutkan.

3 hours later...

Naruto dan Hinata sudah menyusuri jalan sebegitu lama hingga mereka sampai di sebuah hutan yang lebih lebat dari yang mereka telah lewati. Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya dan mengambil sebuah kertas yang tergulung dari tasnya, yang ternyata adalah sebuah peta. Ia membuka peta itu, lalu mulai mencocokkan daerah di peta itu dengan daerahnya sekarang.

"Hmm.. berarti kita sekarang berada di sini." ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk permukaan peta.

"Iya. Dan menurut Nyonya Tsunade, bunga penyembuh itu berada di dalam hutan ini." sambung Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah peta juga.

Setelah beberapa saat mengamati peta, Naruto mulai bicara lagi.

"Kita sekarang telah berada di depan hutan ini. Berarti bunga penyembuh itu sudah dekat. Ayo kita cari!" ujar Naruto dengan bersemangat.

Hinata yang mendengarnya mencoba menyela.

"Hmm.. Naruto.. apa tidak sebaiknya pencarian ini kita lanjutkan besok? hari sudah mulai sore, dan berbahaya kalau kita menyusuri hutan ini di kala gelap." demikian kata Hinata.

Naruto pun terlihat setuju dengan opini Hinata.

"Tampaknya kau benar, Hinata! lebih baik kita istirahat dulu. Aku pun sudah mulai penat berjalan seharian." ujar Naruto.

Mereka pun kembali melihat peta. Setelah itu Naruto mulai bergumam.

"Hmm.. bagaimana kalau kita istirahat di dekat sungai ini, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk gambar sungai yang ada di peta. "Aku udah gerah nih, pengen mandi, minum, dan... buang air.. hehe.." Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan sedikit terkikih.

Hinata yang mendengar kata-kata dan melihat ekspresi Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum. Lalu ia kembali melihat peta yang ada di tangan Naruto.

"Berarti letak sungai ini ada di.." Hinata tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia melihat ke sisi kiri, lalu mulai berjalan ke arah itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Hinata?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

Hinata terus melanjutkan jalannya, namun masih sempat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku ingin memastikan letak sungai itu, Naruto." ujar Hinata sambil terus berjalan.

Setelah berjalan hingga berjarak ±15 meter dari Naruto, Hinata sampai pada sebuah jurang. Ia melihat-lihat ke bawah jurang itu, kemudian ia berteriak kepada Naruto.

"Naruto! sungainya ada di bawah jurang ini!"

Naruto yang mendengar itu kemudian bingung. Dalam hatinya ia mulai bergumam.

"Hmm.. bagaimana bisa istirahat di dekat sungai, sungainya aja ada di bawah jurang."

Belum selesai Naruto berkata-kata dalam hatinya, tiba-tiba ia dan Hinata diserang. Dua buah alat berbentuk tinju yang terbuat dari besi dan tersambung dengan tali melaju kencang ke arah mereka masing-masing. Naruto yang menyadarinya dengan sigap mengelak dan berhasil menghindar. Namun, melihat alat yang sedang menuju Hinata, Naruto pun berteriak.

"Hinata! awas!"

Hinata yang mendengar teriakan Naruto sontak menjadi kaget. Alat tadi semakin melaju kencang ke arahnya sehingga Hinata pun tak sempat mengelak. Alat itu menghantam punggungnya yang masih tertutup tas. Beruntungnya Hinata tidak terluka dan terselamatkan oleh tasnya. Namun naasnya, hantaman keras yang diberikan oleh alat itu memberikan dorongan yang besar kepada Hinata, sehingga memaksanya untuk jatuh ke dalam jurang.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata terjatuh langsung berteriak.

"Hinataaaa!"

Hinata pun sempat terdengar berteriak kepada Naruto, dan suaranya terdengar semakin mengecil.

"Narutoooo!"


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the sequel.

Perlahan... perlahan...  
Perlahan namun pasti, Hinata mulai membuka matanya. Yang ia lihat disekitarnya hanyalah dinding yang... terbuat dari tanah, dan tersinari oleh sinar dari api yang terletak beberapa meter darinya. Hinata mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Dimana aku? apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Hinata yang baru terjaga dari tidurnya masih belum terlalu bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya secara aktif. Namun ada satu hal yang ia rasakan. Hangat.. hangat... begitu hangat. Ia begitu nyaman dengan kehangatan itu. Ia masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati, hingga akhirnya ia teringat dengan seseorang yang membuat matanya langsung terjaga dari kemalasan.

"Naruto!"

Seketika ia merasa sesuatu bergerak di atas perutnya. Hinata merasa ganjil, dan pelan-pelan melihat ke arah perutnya yang datar itu. Lalu ia melihat sebuah... tangan! Tangan dari seseorang yang kalau dilihat dari kain lengannya adalah tangan seseorang yang ia kenal. Frekuensi detak jantungnya mulai meninggi, disertai dengan suaranya yang berusaha mengatur pernafasan yang mulai memburu. Perlahan ia mulai melihat tangan yang ada di perutnya, kemudian pandangannya mengikuti arah pangkal dari tangan itu untuk mengetahui siapa pemiliknya, dan ternyata ialah...

"Naruto!"

Hinata segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya agar tidak keluar suara. Ia begitu shock melihat siapa yang ia lihat sekarang. Naruto, yang sedang tidur, dan dalam keadaan sedang memeluknya!

Hinata pun berusaha menguasai diri. Ia tahu bahwa ia akan pingsan, dan oleh karena itulah sebisa mungkin ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap terjaga. Mukanya mulai memerah walaupun tidak terlalu nampak di remang-remang cahaya api. Ia masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Apakah ini mimpi?"

Akhirnya ia berhasil menguasai diri dan tetap terjaga. Lalu ia mengenduskan nafas sebagai tanda kelegaannya. Di saat itulah ia mulai menyadari bahwa kehangatan yang ia rasakan sekarang berasal dari pelukan Naruto. Ia tidak berani lagi melihat ke samping kanan karena takut pingsan jika nanti melihat wajah Naruto.

Hinata mulai tenang untuk beberapa saat. Namun itu tidak lama, hingga Naruto menggeliat lagi. Kali ini Naruto justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Hinata. Bahkan kali ini, wajah Naruto hampir mendarat di pipi putih Hinata. Naruto benar-benar memperlakukan Hinata seperti bantal guling.

Hinata masih mencoba bertahan. Tetap bertahan, agar tidak pingsan. Ia juga tetap berusaha untuk tenang, agar Naruto tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa kasihan jika Naruto yang sedang tidur nyenyak malah terjaga karena ulahnya. Mukanya sekarang mulai memerah lagi. Lalu dengan was-was ia melirik ke samping kanan tempat Naruto berbaring untuk memastikan seberapakah jarak antara wajah Naruto dengan pipinya. Kemudian ia melihat tangan Naruto yang sudah semakin erat berada di atas perutnya. Namun Hinata mulai menyadari sesuatu. Ia melihat hal yang lebih menegangkan. Dirinya ditutupi oleh kain yang lebih mirip dengan selimut. Akan tetapi, ia merasa, hanya kain itulah yang menutupi tubuhnya sekarang. Lalu untuk memastikannya dan dengan harapan bahwa dugaannya tidak benar, dengan hati-hati dan juga was-was Hinata mengintip ke dalam selimut untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan dirinya. Ternyata, benar.

Ia bertelanjang dada!

Hal itu membuat pertahanan Hinata yang sedari tadi ia jaga menjadi retak. Sontak Hinata dengan refleks langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kata dari mulutnya.

"Hahh!"

Ia pun tak dapat bertahan lagi, sehingga akhirnya ia pingsan. Sebelum pingsan, ia sempat mengetahui Naruto mulai terjaga dari tidurnya yang diakibatkan oleh suara mengejutkannya tadi. Naruto mulai bangun sembari berkata-kata dengan ngantuk.

"Hinata? huahh... Hinata? kau kenapa..?"

A few hours later...

Hinata mulai siuman. Ia membuka matanya, dan masih dengan pelan-pelan. Ia sudah mulai menerawang ke sekelilingnya meskipun matanya belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia melihat di sekelilingnya hanya terdapat sedikit cahaya, yang ia ketahui adalah cahaya matahari. Ia mulai merasakan... dingin.

Kemudian dengan mata yang sayu, ia mengikuti darimana arah cahaya itu datang, yaitu dengan melihat ke sebelah kanan. Di saat itulah ia mengingat kejadian tadi malam, dimana, Naruto berbaring di sampingnya dan memeluknya. Namun kali ini ia tidak melihat Naruto. Ia hanya melihat sebuah lobang yang cukup besar berbentuk setengah lingkaran tak beraturan yang terletak beberapa belas meter dari posisi ia berbaring sekarang, yang ternyata dari situlah cahaya yang sedikit itu datang. Ia melihat dirinya yang masih berselimut. Lalu mencoba untuk mengintip ke dalam selimut lagi, dengan harapan kejadian semalam hanyalah mimpi. Namun yang ia lihat masih sama.

Tubuh atas bagian depannya masih bertelanjang polos dimana hanya selimut itu yang menutupinya. Kemudian ia menutup selimut itu lagi. Perlahan bibirnya yang tipis mulai bergetar, diiringi dengan matanya yang semakin sayu. Ia pun mulai berfikir yang macam-macam.

"Apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto padaku? apakah..."

Di saat menduga-duga tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, ia merasa terdapat sesuatu yang menutup sebagian cahaya yang masuk ke dalam lobang. Pelan-pelan ia mengarahkan wajahnya ke lobang. Lalu ia melihat... sosok yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Dari cara berjalannya, ia tahu bahwa itu adalah manusia. Ia belum dapat begitu jelas mengetahui siapa orang yang mendekatinya itu, dikarenakan posisi tubuh orang itu membelakangi cahaya yang masuk. Namun setelah cukup dekat, ia mulai mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah...

"Naruto!"

Ia melihat Naruto sedang membawa sebuah kain yang berisi benda-benda yang berbentuk bulat. Setelah itu Naruto melihat ke arahnya, kemudian Naruto mulai berbicara.

"Wah.. kau sudah bangun ya Hinata? hmm.. cukup lama ya bangunnya..."

Naruto terlihat senang melihat Hinata yang sudah bangun. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata tadi malam itu bukan tidur, melainkan pingsan. Namun ia melihat Hinata mulai bersikap sedikit aneh. Hinata semakin mengeratkan selimut yang melekat di badannya dengan tangannya, dan melihat Naruto dengan pandangan seperti melihat hantu. Naruto pun heran karenanya.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?"

Naruto melihat Hinata dengan pandangan bingung. Sampai Hinata pun memulai untuk bicara.

"N-Naruto? a-apa yang telah k-kau lakukan padaku? m-mengapa aku.. s-seperti ini?"

Naruto yang polos terlihat semakin bingung. Apalagi melihat mata Hinata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Kemudian ia mencoba untuk bertanya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

Hinata yang wajahnya terlihat semakin menyedihkan mulai menambahkan volume suaranya sedikit lebih tinggi, namun masih terdengar lembut.

"K-kenapa tadi malam kau memelukku dalam keadaan t-tidak memakai baju seperti ini, Naruto!?"

Suara Hinata mulai terdengar terisak. Matanya terlihat semakin berkaca-kaca oleh air mata, bahkan beberapa tetes air sudah mulai meluncur dari matanya.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata menangis merasa lain. Ia merasa... seperti terenyuh melihat butir-demi butir air mata mengucur dari mata Hinata. Hatinya terasa sakit, dan ia tidak tahu kenapa. Perasaannya yang mengarah ke pikiran kedewasaan pun mulai muncul. Perlahan, rasa yang belum pernah ia alami itu muncul di hatinya. Kemudian ia terdiam sejenak, sambil memandangi Hinata yang berbaring dan ditutup oleh selimut menangis terisak dengan pandangan sayu. Seketika tubuhnya langsung lemas. Rasa yang baru kali ini ia alami itu semakin menyebar di dalam hatinya. Namun ia dapat merasakan, ia mulai memiliki rasa. Yaitu rasa untuk selalu melindungi Hinata dan rasa tidak ingin melihat air mata kesedihan jatuh dari mata indah Hinata.

Hinata kembali memandang Naruto. Melihat Hinata memandangnya, Naruto justru balas memandang. Namun semakin lama melihat mata Hinata, hatinya semakin sakit. Ia tak tahan melihat keadaan Hinata yang demikian, sehingga ia pun memilih untuk menunduk pelan. Kemudian ia mulai bersuara.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata.."

Hinata yang mendengar kata-kata Naruto mulai terhenyak. Detak jantungnya semakin meninggi, dan terlihat ia semakin cemas. Kalimat yang terucap dari mulut Naruto barusan benar-benar membuat kondisi tubuhnya tak menentu. Lalu ia memilih untuk bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu, Naruto?!"

Hinata yang memiliki suara yang sangat lembut mulai meninggikan volume suaranya. Namun Naruto memilih untuk tetap menunduk. Selang beberapa lama, ia mulai menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Aku.. terpaksa melakukannya, Hinata..."

Mendengar jawaban terbaru Naruto barusan, Hinata sekarang semakin gelisah. Ia merasakan tubuhnya yang mulai panas dingin, disertai dengan detak jantungnya yang kian berpacu. Hinata yang tidak tahan dengan jawaban-jawaban yang meresahkan dari Naruto mulai mencoba untuk bertanya lagi.

"Naruto... katakan... a-apa maksud dari kata-katamu Naruto?!"

Kali ini Hinata benar-benar ingin mendengar jawaban yang jelas dari mulut Naruto. Mendengar suara Hinata yang kian menyedihkan, Naruto pun semakin terlihat besikap dewasa. Ia benar-benar seperti bukan dirinya. Dalam sikap menunduknya, ia seperti menyimpan sejuta alasan. Ia pun seperti sudah tidak tahan lagi. Rasa bersalah diiringi isakan tangis Hinata, benar-benar meluluhkan hatinya dan melemaskan tubuhnya. Lalu ia memilih untuk berbalik dan membelakangi Hinata, dan kali ini ia menegaskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Lalu ia mulai bicara.

"Aku minta maaf, Hinata! A-aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan tubuhmu, sehingga aku tidak dapat berfikir lebih jauh dalam menghadapi semua ini!"

Hinata yang baru saja mendengarkan penegasan Naruto langsung tersentak. Secara refleks ia menutup mulutnya yang membentuk pola 'A'. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Ia serasa ditembak oleh petir yang menggelegar dan langsung menusuk ke jantungnya. Matanya sontak membulat, bahkan aktivitas organ-organ tubuhnya seperti terhenti dengan seketika. Ia mulai mengilhami kata-kata Naruto, disertai air mata yang kembali mengucur.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdua terdiam. Hanya suara isak tangis Hinata yang terdengar, dan itu betul-betul menyesakkan dada bagi yang mendengarnya. Hinata pun semakin berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisnya dan berusaha tenang, serta terus meyakini bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang tidaklah benar. Hingga tanpa diduga sebelumnya oleh Hinata, tiba-tiba Naruto menoleh ke samping kanan, sehingga Hinata dapat melihat wajah Naruto dari samping. Kemudian dengan kedewasaannya, Naruto kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah, Hinata. Aku... aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku tidak tahan dengan tubuhmu yang... kedinginan dan bersuhu rendah, sehingga ini semua terjadi."

Hinata terperanjat mendengar perkataan Naruto kali ini. Dalam hatinya bertanya. Apa maksud Naruto? Apa maksudnya dengan tubuh yang kedinginan? Apakah masih ada asa?

Hinata yang masih belum mengerti dan penuh harapan mencoba bertanya pada Naruto.

"M-maksud Naruto?"

Kali ini suara Hinata sudah tidak terdengar tinggi lagi, namun sudah terdengar lemah dan lembut. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Hinata kemudian mengenduskan nafasnya. Lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, masih dengan sikapnya yang dewasa.

"Aku terpaksa membuka bajumu dan memelukmu, untuk mengembalikan kembali kehangatan dalam tubuhmu. Aku benar-benar khawatir melihat dirimu yang basah, kedinginan, dan pingsan, saat kau terjatuh ke dalam sungai di bawah jurang. Lantas aku membawamu ke dalam gua di atas bukit ini. Aku merasa tidak mungkin bagi dirimu yang kedinginan, untuk terus memakai pakaian yang basah, sehingga aku membukanya. Lalu aku memelukmu agar kehangatan dalam tubuhku mengalir ke dalam tubuhmu, seperti yang diajarkan Petapa Genit padaku."

Isakan Hinata berhenti seketika dan ia mulai merasakan kelapangan dalam hatinya. Secepat mungkin, ia mengintip lagi ke dalam selimutnya, dan melihat ternyata ia masih mengenakan celana short-nya. Lalu ia kembali berujar.

"D-dimana kau letakkan bajuku, N-Naruto?"

Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat, lalu ia pun menjawab.

"Di dekat bekas api unggun di sana."

Naruto berkata sambil menunjuk lokasi tempat ia menempatkan baju Hinata. Hinata pun segera mengikuti arah tunjukan Naruto, yang menunjuk ke arah yang berada di atas kepalanya yang sedang berbaring. Yang ia lihat adalah kayu-kayu bekas pembakaran, yang lebih tepatnya sudah tak berapi lagi. Ia lihat baju dan celananya dijemur sedikit dekat dengan perapian itu, dan nampak sudah cukup kering. Melihat itu Hinata mencoba memastikan lebih lanjut.

"Naruto, j-jadi kau melakukan semua ini, untuk..."

Sekitar sedetik kemudian, Naruto langsung menyambung kata-kata Hinata.

"Ya. Untuk menormalkan kembali suhu tubuhmu. Maafkan aku, Hinata. Ini memang terasa, tidak etis."

Mendengar pernyataan terang Naruto, Hinata pun langsung merasa lega dan bahagia. Hatinya benar-benar lapang mendengarnya. Ternyata, firasat-firasat buruk yang ia fikirkan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tidaklah benar. Seberkas senyum bahagia terukir di bibirnya. Dalam kelegaannya, ia merasa bersalah. Pasalnya, karena ia telah menduga Naruto melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"M-maafkan aku, Naruto.."

Naruto yang mendengar suara lembut Hinata langsung menoleh dan membalikkan badannya ke belakang. Ia melihat Hinata yang kini sekitar 80% lebih baik daripada Hinata yang ia lihat sebelum berbalik tadi. Tidak terlihat lagi raut kesedihan dan air mata, melainkan wajah cantiklah yang ia lihat sekarang.

Lantas dengan bingung dan masih bijaksana, ia bertanya pada Hinata.

"Maksud Hinata?"

Hinata yang ditanya demikian langsung tersipu, dan pipi indahnya kembali melakukan kebiasaannya setiap merasakan malu, yaitu merona. Dengan malu-malu Hinata mulai menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"A-aku kira tadi, N-Naruto telah melakukan hal yang t-tidak-tidak p-padaku."

Naruto yang tadinya masih sabar dan bijaksana kini wajahnya terlihat mulai menjadi seperti yang tidak diharapkan. Lantas ia mencoba memastikan pernyataan Hinata.

"M-maksudmu, seperti.. m-menjamahmu, Hinata?"

Hinata semakin tersipu, lalu ia mengangguk pelan.

Wajah Naruto yang melihat respon Hinata langsung terpasang konyol. Mulutnya kembali membentuk pola 'A'. Kemudian dengan suara konyol pula, ia melanjutkan berbicara.

"Oh Hinata..?! tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu padamu, Hinata!? kenapa kau menduga yang tidak-tidak?!" ujar Naruto masih dengan gaya konyol dan kekanak-kanakan.

Hinata semakin tersipu mendengarnya. Wajahnya terlihat tersenyum malu diiringi wajahnya yang kian memerah. Namun, ada satu hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, dan ini lumayan penting.

"B-berarti k-kau s-sudah melihat t-tubuhku yang t-tidak berbusana ini, N-Naruto?

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Hinata kembali membentuk pola mulutnya menjadi bentuk 'A'. Ia melihat Hinata kembali sedikit was-was menanti jawabannya. Lalu wajah konyolnya semakin menghilang. Ia mulai menjawab.

"Saat membuka jaketmu, aku masih membuka mata. Namun, ketika membuka baju fishnet dan celanamu, aku memilih untuk menutup mataku dan langsung menutupi tubuhmu dengan kain itu. Aku tidak sanggup melihat tubuhmu, Hinata.."

Naruto kini sudah kembali ke muka normalnya. Ia menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan tenang dan dingin. Hinata yang mendengar jawaban Naruto langsung merasa lega. Senyum bahagia kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Prasangka-prasangka baiknya pada Naruto ternyata membuahkan jawaban yang ia harapkan. Sebelumnya ia memang berfikir bahwa Naruto yang ia kenal tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh terhadap dirinya.

Kemudian setelah saling terdiam sejenak, Naruto mulai bergerak. Kali ini ia berjalan mendekati Hinata yang tengah berbaring beralaskan kain di tanah. Perlahan Hinata mulai risau melihat gelagat Naruto yang kini semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Setelah sampai di sisi Hinata, Naruto pun berjongkok dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hinata.. biar kurasakan dulu ya suhu tubuhmu."

Hinata mulai dag dig dug lagi. Terlebih saat Naruto meletakkan tangannya di dahi dan di bawah pipi kiri dan pipi kanan Hinata untuk mengecek suhunya. Wajah Hinata yang putih perlahan memerah saat Naruto menyentuhnya. Ia benar-benar deg-degan dengan perbuatan Naruto kali ini.

Naruto cukup lama menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Hinata. Dalam jarak sedekat itu ia dapat memandang mata Hinata dengan jelas. Ia merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Apalagi melihat Hinata yang semakin gelisah akibat ulahnya kali ini. Ia memandangi Hinata dalam-dalam, dan ia terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Di situ ia mulai menyadari bahwa ternyata Hinata benar-benar memiliki paras yang cantik dan anggun. Perlahan senyum mulai menyungging di wajah Naruto.

Hinata yang balas melihat Naruto pun mulai tersenyum dengan senyuman yang lemah dan sayu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan jika ditatap Naruto seperti ini. Ia melihat Naruto yang kini diam memandang wajahnya, dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang melamun. Lalu ia mencoba berbicara dengan lembut untuk membangunkannya.

"Naruto..."

Mendengar suara lemah Hinata, Naruto pun terhenyak dari lamunan. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang kikuk, bagaikan lupa dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Tangannya ternyata masih menempel di dahi Hinata, dan kemudian ia melepasnya setelah menyadarinya. Naruto kini terlihat salah tingkah, sedangkan Hinata terlihat tersipu.

Bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, Naruto pun mencoba membaikkan suasana. Ia mengambil kain yang berisi benda-benda bulat tadi, dan kemudian memberikannya pada Hinata yang masih berbaring.

"Hinata.. ini ada beberapa buah-buah yang kuambil dari luar. Kamu makan ya. Kamu belum makan pagi ini."

Hinata pun bertanya pada Naruto.

"N-Naruto, emangnya kamu udah makan?"

Naruto menjawabnya, namun terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Hng... aku... aku udah kok, Hinata!"

Ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan, Hinata... kurasa suhu tubuhmu sudah cukup normal. Nanti pasang baju kamu ya? nampaknya baju kamu udah kering..." ujar Naruto sambil melihat ke arah pakaian Hinata yang masih dijemur. Hinata pun turut melihatnya.

"Aku duduk-duduk di luar dulu..." lanjut Naruto sambil mulai berjalan ke arah luar meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto yang berjalan semakin menjauh darinya mulai tersenyum. Ia terlihat begitu senang atas perlakuan Naruto yang begitu baik padanya. Ingin sekali ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Naruto. Sambil melihat Naruto yang akhirnya hilang dari pandangannya, ia pun mencoba bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya sekarang. Kemudian sambil masih menutupi dirinya dengan selimut, ia berjalan mendekati pakaiannya.

Meanwhile...

Naruto kini sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu yang terletak di sisi mulut gua. Suasana pagi yang nyaman dan damai membuat pikirannya cerah, walaupun terasa sedikit dingin di atas gunung itu. Ia mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang sudah terjadi padanya, tepatnya sejak ia membawa Hinata ke dalam gua. Ia teringat kala ia melucuti pakaian Hinata, dan memeluk Hinata yang kedinginan.

Sekarang pikirannya menjadi tak menentu. Ia merenung memikirkan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan disaat dekat dengan Hinata. Kini ia justru terus memikirkan Hinata. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati; ada apa dengan pikiranku? apa yang aku rasakan?

Saat sedang berkonsentrasi dalam renungannya, seseorang yang kini jadi pusat pemikirannya justru datang. Hinata yang sudah berpakaian lengkap keluar dari gua sambil membawa kain yang berisi buah-buah pemberian Naruto tadi. Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi mukanya yang tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia benar-benar terpana melihat Hinata yang begitu manis dihadapannya sekarang. Heran melihat kain itu masih belum dibuka sama sekali oleh Hinata, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Kau belum makan buahnya, Hinata?"

Hinata pun menjawab singkat.

"Belum, Naruto."

Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata menunduk melihat kain berisi buah-buahan yang tengah ia bawa sekarang. Kemudian dengan malu-malu, ia ia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku.. aku ingin memakannya, bersama denganmu, Naruto..."

Sebenarnya, Naruto sudah sering melihat sikap Hinata yang mengherankan seperti itu. Namun kali ini ia merasa bahagia mendengarnya. Refleks ia bergumam pelan.

"Hinata..."

Hinata pun tersenyum kepada Naruto. Kemudian ia mengambil tempat dengan duduk di batu yang sama dengan yang diduduki Naruto. Posisinya sekarang cukup dengat dengan Naruto. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa jengkal.

Hinata segera membuka ikatan kain berisi buah-buahan itu. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara bergemuruh, yang ternyata bersumber dari perut Naruto. Mendengar itu, Hinata menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar, kemudian memandang Naruto.

"Naruto.. kau bilang, kau sudah makan. T-tapi perutmu kenapa masih terdengar keroncongan.."

Pertanyaan Hinata membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Dari mimik mukanya, Naruto terlihat seperti sedang mencari-cari alasan yang tepat untuk diucapkan kepada Hinata. Ia pun mulai bicara.

"Mungkin aku masih lapar, Hinata... hehe" ujarnya sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Naruto. Kemudian ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya, yaitu membuka ikatan kain yang belum selesai.

Setelah berhasil membukanya, Hinata mengambil salah satu buah diantara buah-buah yang sudah terletak beralaskan kain diantara ia dan Naruto. Kemudian buah itu ia elapkan ke jaketnya, dengan tujuan untuk membuat buah itu bersih. Lalu ia berikan buah itu kepada Naruto.

"Ini untukmu, Naruto.."

Naruto yang diberi buah itu sempat terdiam. Hinata pun memberikan isyarat kepada Naruto untuk mengambil buah yang kini ia ulurkan. Naruto pun mengambilnya perlahan.

"Terima kasih, Hinata.." balas Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum sebagai respon ucapan terima kasih Naruto.

Tanpa menunda-nunda waktu lagi, Naruto segera melahap buah yang ia terima dari Hinata dengan begitu bersemangat. Hinata kembali tertawa kecil dibuatnya. Sambil memakan buahnya, Naruto mengambil satu buah lagi dan meniru apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata tadi. Ia mengelapkan buah itu ke bajunya, kemudian memberikannya kepada Hinata.

"Ini Hinata.."

Hinata semula terdiam saat Naruto memberikannya buah. Namun akhirnya ia ambil juga buah yang diulurkan oleh Naruto, diiringi dengan pipinya yang mulai memerah. Setelah mengambilnya, Hinata diam sejenak, kemudian memakan buah pemberian Naruto itu dalam sikap menunduk dan malu-malu. Sesaat kemudian, Naruto tertawa melihat gelagat Hinata. Hinata yang mendengar Naruto tertawa pun ikut tertawa kecil sambil malu-malu. Mereka pun menikmati buah-buah itu bersama-sama dengan sukacita.


	5. Chapter 5

Pagi itu juga, Naruto dan Hinata melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka mulai memasuki hutan lebat tempat tumbuhnya bunga penyembuh yang mereka cari. Karena kemarin sudah sempat diserang di sekitar sana, mereka pun meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Namun sebelum memasuki hutan itu, Hinata sudah menerawang di sekitar hutan dengan Byakugan-nya, dan ia tidak mendeteksi adanya cakra lawan.

Sambil berjalan menyusuri hutan lebat, Naruto berbincang-bincang dengan Hinata.

"Hinata..."

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Iya, Naruto..?"

Naruto lanjut.

"Bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu? apa sudah membaik?"

Hinata menjawab.

"Hmm... a-aku udah merasa baikan, Naruto."

Naruto lega mendengarnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Ada satu hal yang terlihat berbeda dari Naruto. Ia terlihat tidak berjalan dengan pose favoritnya lagi, melainkan dengan gaya yang dewasa. Kata-kata Naruto pun terdengar bijaksana dan matang, berbeda dengan saat ia berjalan dengan Hinata di keberangkatan awal.

Setiap beberapa puluh meter berjalan, Hinata selalu menggunakan Byakugan-nya untuk mendeteksi letak bunga penyembuh dan juga mendeteksi ada tidaknya lawan. Karena terlalu sering menggunakan Byakugan, Hinata pun mulai letih dan melemah karena cakranya semakin menipis. Ia terlihat sedikit oleng.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata oleng saat berjalan menjadi sedikit heran. Naruto langsung memegang kedua lengan Hinata, dan bertanya.

"Hinata? kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto sedikit cemas.

Hinata menjawabnya dengan sedikit lemah.

"Aku... aku baik s-saja, Naruto.. aku hanya t-terlalu banyak menghabiskan c-cakra karena menggunakan B-byakugan.."

Naruto sedikit cemas melihat kondisi Hinata yang demikian.

"Kau masih kuat, Hinata? Apa kita perlu istirahat dulu?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata terlihat memaksakan diri untuk bangkit agar Naruto tidak cemas.

"Tidak p-perlu, Naruto.. aku masih s-sanggup.." jawab Hinata.

Naruto memaklumi Hinata yang memiliki sifat tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain.

"Baiklah Hinata. Tapi jika kau memang tak sanggup lagi, jangan memaksakan diri." kata Naruto kemudian.

Hinata mengangguk tanda ia setuju.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata ingin berjalan, namun Naruto masih memegang lengannya. Hinata pun berujar.

"N-Naruto.." ujar Hinata lembut sambil melihat lengannya yang masih dipegang oleh Naruto.

Naruto melihat Hinata yang sedang memandang lengannya yang sedang dipegang oleh Naruto. Naruto pun mengerti, dan segera ia lepaskan tangannya.

"Ow.. maaf.." balas Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu sering menggunakan Byakugan, ya? nanti bisa-bisa cakramu habis..." sambung Naruto lagi. Hinata pun menurut.

"B-baik, Naruto."

Setelah berjalan ±5 km, Hinata kembali menggunakan Byakugan-nya, yang tentunya setelah cakranya pulih. Namun ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Sontak Hinata terkejut.

"Hahh!"

Naruto juga ikut terkejut melihat ekspresi Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata pun menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, masih dalam keadaan Byakugan yang masih aktif.

"Aku melihat... Naruto, d-dibalik pohon-pohon di depan kita, t-terdapat beberapa orang..." balas Hinata.

Naruto pun langsung menatap tajam ke arah depan. Ia mulai menerawang suasana di sekitarnya. Hinata segera menon-aktifkan Byakugan-nya, lalu bertanya kepada Naruto.

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan, Naruto?"

Naruto masih terlihat menerawang ke depan. Sambil tetap menerawang, ia menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Tenang, Hinata. Dan tetaplah waspada."

Naruto dan Hinata kembali berjalan, namun dengan pelan-pelan. Kali ini mereka sudah memegang kunai. Mereka tetap berjalan dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

Hingga akhirnya, sebuah alat yang pernah menyerang mereka ketika berada di mulut hutan kembali muncul. Alat yang berjumlah dua itu keluar dari balik pohon dan melaju kencang ke arah mereka masing-masing. Namun, Naruto dan Hinata dapat menghindarinya dengan gesit. Naruto melompat menghindarinya, dan di saat itu Naruto mendapatkan peluang. Dengan kunai yang masih berada dalam genggamannya, Naruto segera memotong tali yang menghubungkan alat itu ke balik pohon. Namun itu ternyata tidak semudah yang diharapkan. Talinya dialiri oleh cakra, sehingga memotongnya menjadi lebih sulit. Tetapi berkat profesionalisme-nya sebagai ninja Konoha, Naruto akhirnya berhasil. Talinya putus, sementara alatnya terjatuh ke tanah. Alat satu lagi yang tadinya menyerang Hinata malah kembali ke balik pohon.

Naruto pun berteriak.

"Hey! siapa kalian! ayo keluar!"

Sesaat setelah teriakan Naruto, beberapa orang terlihat keluar dari balik pohon dan jumlahnya ada tiga orang. Dari tampangnya nampak mereka bukan orang baik-baik.

Beberapa saat kemudian, salah satu di antara orang-orang itu mulai berbicara.

"Shinobi Konoha, heh?"

Orang itu berbicara dengan nada meremehkan. Naruto dan Hinata menatapnya tajam. Dilihat dari gelagatnya, tampaknya orang ini adalah pimpinan dari kawanan itu. Naruto pun mulai bicara.

"Siapa kalian!"

Orang yang berbicara tadi berdiri dengan gaya sombongnya. Kemudian dengan sinis ia menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Haruskah ku katakan padanya?"

Ia berkata seperti itu sambil melihat kepada dua orang temannya yang berada di kanan dan kirinya. Teman-temannya hanya tersenyum kecut. Setelah itu, orang tadi mulai berbicara lagi.

"Kalian mau tahu siapa kami, hah? Baiklah. Kami adalah Shinobazu, dan kami adalah ninja pelarian. Hutan ini adalah wilayah kami. Jadi, siapapun hanya bisa masuk setelah mendapat persetujuan dari kami, terlebih dari aku sebagai pimpinan. Aku Shura."

Naruto yang masih menatap tajam heran mendengarnya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Hinata, sedangkan Hinata yang merasa ditatap juga menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto bergumam pelan kepada Hinata.

"Kenapa Nenek Tsunade tidak memberi tahu kita mengenai orang-orang ini?"

Hinata yang masih dalam tatapan tajam menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan lancar.

"Mungkin mereka ini baru datang, Naruto, dan keberadaannya tidak diketahui oleh Nyonya Tsunade maupun pimpinan dari desa-desa lain."

Naruto kembali menatap mereka tajam, kemudian bertanya.

"Apa mau kalian!"

Orang yang menyebutkan dirinya Shura itu menaikkan kedua alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, lalu mulai bicara.

"Apa mau kami? hah! kami ini adalah ninja pelarian! kami ingin segalanya! kami ingin berkuasa, ingin kaya, ingin merampok, ingin menindas,"

Sejenak Shura berhenti berbicara, kemudian melanjutkannya lagi.

"Dan ingin membunuh."

Naruto bertambah panas mendengar kata-kata itu. Matanya semakin menatap tajam, kali ini disertai oleh giginya yang gemeretak. Ia tak dapat menahan diri lagi untuk menghajar orang itu. Akhirnya ia pun bergerak maju dan berteriak.

"Tak akan ku biarkaaaannn!"

Hinata yang melihat Naruto bergerak maju pun berniat menghalang. Namun, terlambat.

"Naruto!" teriak Hinata.

Naruto segera berlari menuju menuju Shura dengan kunai yang masih berada di tangannya. Sambil berlari kunai itu ia lemparkan ke arah Shura. Kecepatan dan ketepatan lemparan kunai Naruto cukup membuat Shura terkejut. Shura segera bergerak menghindar, namun tidak sepenuhnya berhasil. Kunai itu sukses menggores lengannya sehingga membuat lengannya robek dan berdarah. Shura pun meringis kesakitan karenanya, kemudian ia menatap penuh dendam ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Lalu dengan segera dan masih dalam keadaan berlari ia membentuk sebuah segel jutsu di tangannya.

"Jurus seribu bayangan!"

Bayangan-bayangan Naruto pun mulai bermunculan. Mereka berlari menuju Shura untuk menghadapinya. Shura pun kelihatan sedikit terdesak. Ia melompat, kemudian mengeluarkan senjatanya, yang ternyata adalah sebuah payung. Ia membuka payung itu dan membuat sebuah teknik.

"Teknik hujan jarum!"

Payungnya pun segera mengeluarkan jarum-jarum yang berjumlah sangat banyak. Jarum itu diarahkan kepada bayangan-bayangan Naruto, sehingga satu per satu bayangan Naruto musnah. Shura pun tersenyum licik melihatnya. Namun, senyum Shura sekejap menghilang ketika melihat sesuatu yang tidak diharapkannya. Dibalik bayangan-bayangan yang mulai membinasa, Naruto yang asli terlihat sedang merakit sebuah bola cakra dengan seorang bayangan di sampingnya. Setelah dirasa cukup kuat, Naruto pun melompat dan bersiap mendaratkan bola cakra itu ke arah Shura, dan itu sontak membuat Shura terkejut.

"Rasengaaannn!"

Teriakan Naruto diikuti oleh suara erangan orang yang menjadi korbannya itu.

"Aaaargggghh!"

Dua orang teman Shura hanya terkejut dan terpana melihatnya. Gerakan Naruto benar-benar sangat cepat, sehingga mereka tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Bola cakra itu sukses mendarat di perut Shura sehingga membuatnya berteriak kesakitan dan terpental hingga beberapa meter. Pentalan tubuh Shura bahkan sampai menghantam beberapa pohon di belakangnya hingga patah. Setelahnya, Shura pun tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kagum melihat kemampuan Naruto yang begitu memukau. Dalam hatinya, ia berfikir bahwa Naruto memang benar-benar Shinobi yang tangguh dan perkasa. Hinata yang sedari tadi masih terdiam pun mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto..." ujar Hinata setelah sampai didekatnya.

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh, dan ternyata Hinata telah berada di sampingnya. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata di sampingnya. Begitu juga Hinata.

Dua orang Shinobazu yang tertinggal masih melihat ke arah Shura yang sudah tergeletak. Mereka masih seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Bagaimana bisa ia mengalahkan pimpinan yang begitu kuat dengan begitu cepat?

Mereka yang masih belum beringsut dari tempat mereka berdiri pun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Naruto, yang kali ini sudah ada Hinata di sampingnya. Mereka menatap Naruto dengan penuh dendam seperti ingin memakannya. Sementara Naruto, ia mulai berkacak pinggang dan berbicara.

"Haaah! itu pimpinannya ya? sebentar sekali mengatasinya..."

Kedua ninja pelarian itu menatap Naruto panas.

Kali ini mereka tidak bisa tersenyum meremehkan lagi, setelah menyadari lawan mereka bukanlah lawan yang lemah. Salah seorang diantara mereka pun berteriak.

"Toki! ayo kita selesaikan!"

Orang yang dipanggil Toki itu mengangguk, dan terlihat bersiap menghadapi Naruto. Kemudian ia membalas kata-kata temannya.

"Baiklah, Monju. Ayo kita habisi orang ini!"

Naruto pun mulai memasang sikap siaga, namun mukanya terlihat masih tersenyum. Dari sikapnya, Naruto terlihat tidak takut sama sekali. Sementara itu, Hinata yang berada di sampingnya terlihat gelisah. Lalu ia berujar kepada Naruto.

"N-Naruto... aku akan membantumu..."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, lalu tertegun sesaat. Setelah itu, Naruto bertanya pada Hinata.

"Hinata? apa kau yakin?"

Hinata pun merespon pertanyaan Naruto dengan lembut.

"Ya, Naruto.."

Naruto pun menarik sudut bibirnya ke arah kiri pipinya, menandakan bahwa ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, namun jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu..." ujar Naruto kemudian.

Hinata mengangguk tanda setuju.

Naruto pun kembali menatap dua orang Shinobazu itu. Kemudian dengan semangat ia berteriak.

"Baiklah! ayo kita selesaikaan!"

Naruto dan Hinata segera berlari menuju sasaran masing-masing. Naruto berlari menuju Toki, sedangkan Hinata menuju yang satunya lagi yang ternyata bernama Monju. Toki tidak beringsut sedikitpun dari tempatnya, melainkan ia terlihat sedang menyetel alat berbentuk tinjunya, yang selama ini telah ia gunakan untuk menyerang Naruto dan Hinata. Namun kali ini alatnya hanya tinggal satu, karena yang satunya lagi sudah berhasil dirusak oleh Naruto.

Melihatnya, Naruto pun berkata padanya, masih dengan sambil berlari.

"Ternyata kau yang selama ini menggunakan alat itu. Kau akan menerima balasannyaaa!"

Toki hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Begitu ya?! kita lihat saja. Terimalah iniii!"

Alat yang dipegang Toki tiba-tiba membuka jari-jarinya dan berputar seperti bor. Naruto pun terkejut melihatnya, namun tetap berlari ke arah Toki. Segera, Toki pun berlari ke arah Naruto sambil membawa alat berbentuk bor yang berputar itu. Ia semakin dekat dengan Naruto, dan alat itu ia arahkan ke perut Naruto sembari berteriak.

"Mati kaaaauuuu!"

Naruto terkejut dan refleks ia melompat menghindarinya, namun alat itu begitu cepat sehingga sedikit menggores kakinya. Saat melompat ia pun mendaratkan tinjuannya ke pipi Toki, sehingga membuat Toki meringis.

Sementara itu, Hinata terlihat berkelahi dengan Monju. Mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain. Peragaan taijutsu Hinata benar-benar teratur. Ia menggunakan Jūken untuk mengalahkan Monju. Pukulan demi pukulan Hinata sukses mendarat di beberapa titik cakra Monju, sehingga membuatnya terdesak. Lalu Hinata melepaskan pukulan terakhirnya yang akhirnya membuat Monju terlempar ke beberapa meter belakang.

Naruto terlihat masih bertarung dengan Toki. Berkali-kali Toki melayangkan alat bor miliknya itu ke arah Naruto, namun Naruto selalu dapat menghindarinya. Hingga Toki pun mendapatkan peluang disaat Naruto sedang sibuk menghindari alatnya. Dengan kakinya ia menerjang Naruto di bagian perut dan membuat Naruto terjungkal ke belakang.

Hinata yang cakranya baru saja pulih terlihat cukup terengah-engah. Melihatnya begitu, Monju pun segera berdiri dan tersenyum licik.

"Kau sudah letih ya? baiklah kali ini giliranku."

Monju pun segera bersiap-siap menggunakan jurusnya. Namun saat ia mencoba, ia terlihat tidak bisa mengeluarkan jurusnya itu. Hinata menyadari hal itu. Monju tidak bisa mengeluarkan jurusnya dikarenakan Hinata telah menyerang titik-titik cakra di tubuhnya dengan Jūken.

Hinata tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia segera mengumpulkan sisa-sisa cakra yang ia miliki, dan mengumpulkannya pada kedua tangannya yang mengepal. Cakra itu terlihat membara di tangan Hinata dan berbentuk seperti kepala singa. Kemudian Hinata berlari ke arah Monju untuk segera menyerangnya.

Toki yang melihat temannya ingin diserang oleh Hinata segera melepaskan alat bornya yang telah berubah menjadi tinju kembali. Alat itu ia luncurkan ke arah Hinata, sehingga terlihatlah tali yang menghubungkan alat itu dengan Toki. Naruto yang masih terduduk di atas tanah menyadari hal itu. Kemudian segera berteriak kepada Hinata.

"Hinata! awaaass!"

Hinata yang masih berlari pun menoleh ke arah sumber teriakan. Ia terkejut melihat alat berbentuk tinju melaju ke arahnya dengan begitu cepat, sehingga membuatnya tak sempat menghindar. Alat itu tepat mendarat di perut Hinata dan membuatnya terpental ke belakang. Hinata pun tergeletak di tanah. Sedangkan Toki dan Monju, mereka berdua tersenyum sinis. Toki pun bergumam.

"Hahhh! ternyata kena lagi ya? sungguh tepat.."

Naruto yang melihat hal itu pun dengan segera menghampiri Hinata yang terkapar di tanah. Naruto segera mengangkat badan Hinata ke atas pahanya.

Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengangkat kepala Hinata dan sebagai tempat bersandarnya kepala Hinata. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelakkan rambut-rambut yang beredar di atas wajah indah Hinata. Otomatis ia juga mengelus wajah Hinata.

"Hinata? kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata yang ternyata masih sadarkan diri pun membuka matanya perlahan. Lalu samar-samar ia melihat wajah Naruto berada di depan wajahnya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat sekali. Hinata pun terkejut, dan refleks ia bergumam lemah.

"Naruto..."

Lalu ia kehilangan kontrol diri dan akhirnya pingsan.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata seketika tidak sadarkan diri menjadi terkejut. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata sambil memanggil-manggil nama Hinata untuk menyadarkannya. Namun usaha Naruto tidak membuahkan hasil. Hinata masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Naruto menjadi marah. Ia mengira Hinata menjadi tidak sadarkan diri dikarenakan terkena alat dari Toki tadi. Ia segera menoleh dan menatap tajam ke arah Toki. Kemudian ia berkata padanya.

"Kau... kau telah mencelakakannya... kau telah mencelakakannya dua kali! Aku... aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmuu!"

Toki yang mendengar kata-kata Naruto segera merespon.

"Begitukah? atau kau mau dapat bagian juga, hah?"

Toki pun segera meluncurkan kembali alatnya itu ke arah Naruto yang masih berjongkok di atas tanah. Sesaat Naruto terkejut melihatnya, karena jika ia menghindar, maka Hinata yang akan terkena alat itu. Sebaliknya jika ia tak menghindar, maka ia yang akan kena. Maka Naruto pun mengambil keputusan. Dengan berani Naruto berlari menuju alat itu dan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menahan laju dari alat yang mendarat di tangannya itu. Naruto menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Kakinya bahkan sampai bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri. Dalam sikap masih menahan alat itu, ia melihat Hinata yang masih tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di belakangnya. Seakan mendapatkan semangat dan kekuatan baru, Naruto berhasil menghentikan pergerakan alat itu, dan justru memegang alat itu dengan kedua tangannya dan menariknya sehingga Toki si pemilik alat menjadi tertarik juga.

Toki terlihat begitu terkejut tak percaya melihat kekuatan Naruto. Naruto memutar-mutar alat itu di udara sehingga Toki pun ikut berputar-putar di udara. Setelah itu, Naruto menghempaskan Toki beberapa kali ke kiri dan ke kanan menggunakan alat itu. Setelah puas menghempaskannya berkali-kali, Naruto pun memutar alat itu lagi di udara dan melemparnya sejauh mungkin sehingga Toki pun ikut terlempar tak berdaya diikuti dengan suara erangannya.

Sedangkan Monju, ia terlihat ketakutan melihat temannya telah dicampakkan jauh. Naruto pun menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam, lalu membuat jurus bayangan. Bayangan itu segera merakit bola cakra di tangan Naruto, lalu Naruto segera berlari dan mendaratkannya di perut Monju yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Rasengaaaannn!

Dan itu sukses membuat Monju terpental hingga beberapa puluh meter ke belakang.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the sequel.

Naruto dan Hinata melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Setelah menghabisi Shinobazu tadi, mereka tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Kalau mereka terus mengulur waktu, Hokage ke-5 bisa saja memarahi mereka. Oleh karena itulah, Naruto mentargetkan untuk segera menemukan bunga itu dan pulang ke Konoha hari ini juga.

Namun kali ini pemandangannya lain. Terdengar hanya satu orang saja yang melangkah. Apakah itu Naruto atau mungkin saja Hinata.

Ternyata itu adalah suara langkah Naruto. Sedangkan Hinata... ia berada di punggung Naruto. Ya, Hinata masih belum sadarkan diri setelah terkejut melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya tadi. Tampak Naruto menggendong Hinata di punggungnya dan menyandangkan tasnya ke bagian depan tubuhnya. Hinata berada di punggung Naruto dengan menyilangkan tangannya sehingga melingkari leher Naruto. Sedangkan kepala Hinata, berada di dekat leher bagian belakang Naruto.

Sambil terus berjalan, Naruto berfikir. Kenapa ia begitu nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini? hembusan nafas Hinata terasa pelan di lehernya. Kemudian ia melihat kedua tangan Hinata yang tepat berada di depannya. Tangan Hinata sungguh... putih dan indah. Jemari-jemarinya benar-benar lentik dan juga mulus. Sanking putihnya, beberapa urat berwarna biru di tangan Hinata pun terlihat dari luar.

Naruto kembali berfikir secara dewasa. Setelah semua yang terjadi sejak ia dan Hinata berada di Konoha, ia sudah merasakan hal itu. Namun, perkembangannya masih sangat sedikit sehingga ia tidak menyadarinya. Setelah ia berjalan dengan Hinata, hal itu semakin berkembang, terus berkembang. Sampai akhirnya perkembangannya hampir terpenuhi sepenuhnya saat ia melihat Hinata menangis di dalam gua. Hal itulah yang membentuk sikapnya menjadi semakin dewasa sejauh ini. Hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan sama sekali, dan kali ini menyebar di hatinya hingga mungkin sudah mencapai 99%.

Naruto kembali berfikir. Apa kekurangan Hinata? ia cantik, baik, lembut, mempesona, dan juga kuat. Hinata memang benar-benar memiliki karakter wanita yang sebenarnya. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Dan atas pemikirannya ini, hal yang bersarang di hatinya itu semakin berkembang lagi, dan mungkin sudah terpenuhi 100%.

"Gadis secantik ini, siapa yang punya?"

Pelan-pelan Hinata mulai membuka matanya. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah rambut berwarna kuning. Saat itu ia merasakan dirinya dalam keadaan bergerak, tidak diam. Akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia sedang digendong oleh seseorang.

Naruto merasakan hembusan nafas Hinata yang mulai tidak teratur di pundaknya. Sehingga Naruto pun menyadari bahwa Hinata mulai siuman. Opini Naruto pun didukung oleh tangan Hinata yang terlihat mulai bergerak-gerak.

Hinata yang masih baru bangun mulai mengenal sosok yang menggendongnya sekarang. Dengan lemah ia berujar.

"Naruto..."

Naruto yang mendengar suara Hinata pun menoleh ke kanan, sembari menjawab panggilan Hinata.

"Ia, Hinata? kau sudah bangun?"

Hinata menjawab pelan.

"Sudah, Naruto..."

Hinata yang masih lemah pun bertanya lagi.

"Apa... apa yang t-terjadi, Naruto?"

Naruto diam sejenak, lalu mulai bergumam.

"Tadi, kau diserang oleh orang yang memakai alat, kau ingat? ia mengenai perutmu."

Hinata masih diam, dan Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Apakah perutmu terasa sakit?"

Hinata pun mulai merasakan bagian perutnya, lalu mukanya memancarkan mimik yang tidak enak. Kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"S-sedikit, Naruto.."

Hinata bertanya kembali.

"K-kita mau kemana?"

Naruto menjawab datar.

"Kita sedang menuju bunga penyembuh itu."

Naruto kembali menoleh ke depan, menatap jalan yang akan ia tempuh. Hinata pun masih merebahkan diri di pundak Naruto, masih dalam keadaan yang lemah. Ia mulai merasa tidak enak, walaupun nyaman digendong oleh Naruto. Namun sifatnya yang tidak suka menyulitkan orang lain, memaksanya untuk segera turun.

"Naruto... a-aku berjalan saja.."

Naruto pun menoleh ke kanan lagi.

"Kau masih lemah, Hinata. Lebih baik kau kugendong dulu."

Naruto memilih untuk menolak keinginan Hinata dikarenakan suara Hinata yang masih terdengar lemah. Selain itu, ia tidak ingin kenyamanan yang ia rasakan kini harus segera berakhir.

Hinata memiliki alasan yang tepat untuk dikatakan kepada Naruto. Ia pun mengutarakannya.

"T-tapi Naruto, b-bagaimana kita menemukan b-bunga itu tanpa menggunakan B-byakugan? a-aku tidak bisa menggunakannya j-jika digendong begini."

Naruto menjadi terkejut dengan alasan Hinata yang satu ini. Alasan ini benar-benar tepat, sehingga ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya lagi. Namun ia masih ingin menikmati menggendong Hinata lebih lama lagi. Akhirnya ia pun menjawab asal.

"Hmm... a-a-aku tahu tempatnya."

Hinata kecewa mendengar jawaban Naruto. Namun ia tetap berusaha agar Naruto mau menurunkannya.

"Ayolah, Naruto.."

Naruto langsung menyela.

"Hinata... kau masih lemah, kau tahu?!"

Kali ini volume suara Naruto terdengar mulai sedikit lebih besar.

Hinata terdiam mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Kali ini Naruto terdengar sedikit emosi. Hinata menyesal karena sedari tadi hanya mendesak dan mendesak Naruto saja. Ia memutuskan untuk diam dahulu. Hinata merunduk.

Naruto juga berfikir setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya tadi. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya.

"Apakah tadi aku terlalu kasar? oh.. maafkan aku Hinata.."

Naruto juga menyesal. Tak henti-hentinya ia merutuki dirinya di dalam hati. Hanya karena keegoisannya untuk menikmati menggendong Hinata, ia justru berbicara kepada Hinata dengan nada sedikit membentak. Sekarang ia menjadi bingung.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? apakah aku harus minta maaf kepada Hinata?"

Naruto berjanji dalam hatinya. Jika saja Hinata meminta kembali untuk menurunkannya dari gendongan, maka ia akan menurunkannya.

Sementara itu, Hinata hanya berdiam diri. Kepalanya yang tadinya lemas terlihat sudah tegak. Kekuatan Hinata berangsur-angsur pulih.

Setelah kata-kata yang dilontarkan Naruto tadi, suasana menjadi hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara derap kaki Naruto beserta suara-suara alami yang berasal dari hutan. Hingga akhirnya setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi memulai untuk bicara.

"Emm.."

Hal yang kebetulan terjadi. Terdengar dua jenis suara, dan tentunya adalah suara Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka berdua bicara dengan bersamaan!

Setelah itu, keduanya terdiam kembali. Selang beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto mulai bicara lagi.

"Hinata.."

Kali ini kejadian yang sama terjadi lagi. Di saat Naruto memanggil nama Hinata, tepat di saat itu pula Hinata memanggil nama Naruto. Mereka kembali bicara dengan bersamaan.

Kali ini keduanya terlihat salah tingkah. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersipu, terlebih Hinata yang tersenyum malu-malu diiringi dengan pipinya yang merona. Keduanya terdiam, karena takut-takut bicara dengan bersamaan lagi. Namun, Naruto kembali bicara.

"Hinata.."

Dan kali ini hanya suara Naruto saja yang terdengar.

"Iya, Naruto?" jawab Hinata.

Naruto hanya diam sejenak, kemudian mulai bicara.

"Maaf karena tadi aku bicara sedikit kasar."

Hinata merespon lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia benar-benar lega mendengarnya. Selanjutnya ia bertanya pada Hinata.

"Hmm.. tadi kau mau bilang apa, Hinata?"

Hinata terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab.

"Mmmh... a-aku sudah cukup kuat untuk berjalan, Naruto..."

Naruto merespon.

"Baiklah."

Naruto langsung berhenti berjalan. Setelah itu perlahan ia menurunkan Hinata dari punggungnya. Namun setelah menurunkan Hinata, Naruto langsung melakukan hal yang tidak disangka-sangka. Tiba-tiba ia memeluk Hinata. Dan itu membuat mata Hinata membulat seketika.

Naruto memeluk Hinata cukup lama. Sejenak ia menikmati kehangatan di tubuh Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya. Naruto terlihat sama sekali tidak memikirkan konsekuensi dari perbuatannya ini. Ia benar-benar merasa nyaman dengan semua ini.

Sementara itu, Hinata masih terdiam. Menerima pelukan yang tidak terduga dari Naruto membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika. Matanya masih membulat menandakan bahwa ia masih shock. Hinata belum pernah mendapati hal ini sebelumnya, sehingga wajar saja dirinya yang pemalu menjadi seperti ini saat dipeluk oleh lelaki di usia remaja. Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto? mengapa dia memelukku tanpa alasan yang jelas?"

Perlahan Hinata merasakan bahwa dirinya akan segera... pingsan.

Naruto masih menikmati memeluk Hinata, meskipun Hinata tidak membalas pelukannya. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, ia merasa tubuh Hinata mulai lemah, melemah, dan semakin lemah, sehingga membangunkan Naruto dari kenyamanan yang sedang ia nikmati sekarang. Ia lihat mata Hinata sudah seperti orang yang mengantuk. Dengan segera cepat-cepat ia goncang-goncang tubuh Hinata sambil memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Hinata? Hinata?!"

Hinata pun bersikap seperti orang yang baru saja bangun dari mimpi. Ia tersadar kembali, setelah sebelumnya hampir pingsan. Lalu ia menunduk menutup wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Sementara Naruto melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Hinata.

"Hinata? kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto sedikit cemas.

Hinata masih mengingat kejadian yang baru saja menghampiri dirinya dan Naruto. Setelah diam sejenak, ia mulai menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto dalam keadaan masih menunduk.

"N-Naruto... k-kenapa tadi k-kau memelukku?"

Pertanyaan Hinata membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. Ia segera tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa pada Hinata. Kali ini Hinata sukses membuatnya mati kutu. Kemelut pun terjadi di hatinya sekarang. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah melakukan hal yang hanya bermotifkan keinginan kuat saja, dan tanpa dipikir-pikir dahulu. Segala yang merindungi pikirannya sebelum tadinya memeluk Hinata hanyalah sebuah hasrat yang besar, dan benar-benar tidak bisa ia tahan. Dan kali ini, ia harus berfikir lebih keras untuk menemukan alasan yang tepat.

Hinata masih terlihat menanti jawaban Naruto. Posisinya masih dengan kepala sedikit menunduk dan kedua jari telunjuknya yang bersentuhan. Meskipun menunduk, matanya masih memandang Naruto.

Naruto yang salah tingkah terlihat masih berfikir. Kemudian Ia tak sengaja memandang Hinata yang masih menunggu jawaban. Ia terdiam melihat Hinata. Dalam hati ia bergumam.

"Hinata... kamu memang benar-benar imut dan lucu jika seperti itu.."

Ia memandang Hinata dengan sedikit tersenyum. Satu lagi nikmat yang ia rasakan, sebuah pemandangan yang benar-benar tidak ingin ia akhiri secepatnya.

Sementara Hinata malah menjadi heran karenanya. Ia bingung melihat Naruto yang malah menatapnya diam. Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa Naruto melamun lagi melihat dirinya. Lalu Hinata mencoba untuk membangunkannya lagi.

"Naruto?"

Naruto pun terhenyak. Ia kedipkan matanya beberapa kali sambil sedikit menggetarkan kepalanya, sebagai upaya untuk membuatnya terbangun. Kemudian ia bergumam dalam hatinya.

"Kemolekan Hinata benar-benar telah membuatku terbuai dalam lamunan. Dan ini adalah untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Setelah melihat Naruto yang sudah bangun dari lamunan, Hinata pun mencoba bertanya lagi pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana Naruto?"

Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Ia kembali teringat dengan masalahnya tadi, yaitu menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan jawaban yang tepat. Kemudian sambil belum menurunkan alisnya itu, ia menghela nafas dan menahannya di dadanya. Kemudian ia mulai bicara dengan memperpanjang bunyi kata.

"Aaaa... mmm... akuu..."

Kali ini disertai dengan mata Naruto yang mulai melihat kemana-mana. Ke kiri, ke kanan, ke atas, maupun ke bawah. Dari gelagatnya, ia benar-benar terlihat butuh bantuan dalam hal ini.

Sampai akhirnya, terlintas sesuatu di pikirannya, yang ia rasa tepat untuk dijadikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Hinata. Alisnya terlihat semakin naik, kelopak matanya semakin membuka, dan mulutnya membentuk pola huruf 'A'. Juga jari telunjuknya yang mengancung ke atas. Dari gesture-nya sekarang, ia terlihat sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat untuk dikatakan kepada Hinata.

"Aaaku tadi ingin merasakan tubuhmu, Hinata, untuk memastikan apakah kau masih lemah ataukah sudah kuat untuk berjalan. Dan ternyata hasilnya positif, kau memang sudah kuat untuk berjalan."

Naruto mengemukakan jawabannya dengan mantap. Alisnya yang masih naik segera ia turunkan. Kemudian ia tersenyum kepada Hinata. Dalam senyumnya, terdapat sebuah permohonan agar Hinata menerima jawabannya dan tidak bertanya-tanya lagi lebih lanjut.

Hinata yang mendengar jawaban Naruto memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Kemudian dalam hatinya ia bergumam.

"Apakah memang bisa merasakan kuat lemahnya tubuh seseorang dengan cara dipeluk?"

Hinata masih terlihat diam dalam tundukannya. Sementara Naruto memandangnya dengan penuh pengharapan agar jawabannya diterima.

Hinata berfikir positif. Ia mencoba untuk meyakini jawaban yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Ia tidak mau berfikir yang macam-macam lagi. Jawaban Naruto ada benarnya, pikirnya.

Ia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto kembali. Sementara Naruto sedikit terkejut karenanya. Kemudian mulutnya bergumam pelan.

"Ooh... "

Respon Hinata cukup simpel, namun itu sudah membuat Naruto yakin bahwa jawabannya diterima oleh Hinata. Ia merasa lega. Lalu ia tersenyum kepada Hinata. Begitu pula Hinata yang membalas senyumannya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan..." lanjut Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk setuju.

About one hours later...

Naruto dan Hinata masih dalam perjalanan mencari bunga penyembuh. Mereka masih belum menemukannya. Byakugan Hinata masih belum mendeteksi keberadaan bunga itu.

Naruto pun menjadi cukup lelah. Ia bertanya pada Hinata.

"Kau lelah Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Hmm... iya, Naruto. Sedikit." ujar Hinata kemudian.

"Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hmm.. b-boleh." respon Hinata kemudian.

Naruto pun menuju sebuah pohon yang rindang, dan Hinata mengikutinya di belakang. Setelah sampai di sisi pohon, Naruto segera melepaskan tasnya. Setelah itu ia duduk menyandarkan diri pada batang pohon yang cukup besar itu. Hinata juga duduk didekatnya.

Sambil melepas lelah, Naruto menerawang di sekitar hutan. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sesuatu. Ia melihat buah yang terlihat segar di atas pohon yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Ia terperangah melihat buah itu, dan juga menginginkannya. Seperti diluar kesadaran, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pohon tempat buah itu berada. Hinata heran melihatnya.

"Mau kemana, Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menoleh, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Aku mau mengambil buah itu, Hinata. Kau lihat?"

Naruto menunjuk buah yang ingin diraihnya itu. Hinata mengikuti arah tunjukannya.

"Oh, begitu. Hati-hati ya Naruto." ujar Hinata kemudian.

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Naruto pun kembali berjalan menuju pohon tempat buah itu berada. Akhirnya ia sampai di sisi pohon. Naruto terdiam sejenak, kemudian langsung memanjat pohon itu, yang tentunya dengan cara ninja. Ia berlari mendaki pohon dan sampai di dahan tempat buahnya berada. Saat ingin mulai mengambil buahnya, Naruto melihat sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Seekor ular yang cukup besar ternyata berada di dekatnya. Mata Naruto membulat seketika melihatnya, karena jarak antara ia dan ular itu cukup dekat. Ular itu terlihat bersiap mematuknya. Naruto pun mengambil sikap siaga.

Seketika ular itu melepaskan patukannya. Naruto dengan gesit berhasil menghindarinya. Ya, Naruto selamat dari patukan ular itu. Namun, dengan berhasilnya ia menghindar, bukan berarti ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan di atas dahan, sehingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"Waaaaa...!"

Terdengar teriakan Naruto saat terjatuh. Dan itu membuat Hinata yang melihatnya dari jauh menjadi terkejut.

Naruto mencoba untuk melihat ke mana ia akan jatuh. Dan.. ia melihat hal yang tidak ia inginkan. Ia mulai bergumam dalam hati.

"Oh.. celaka! aku akan jatuh ke tanah yang becek itu!"

Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, selain pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Ia hanya bisa berteriak.

"Tidaaaaakk...!"

Dan akhirnya ia mendarat tepat di tanah yang becek itu.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the sequel, and this is the final.

"Haah... akhirnya sampai juga di sungai."

Suara Naruto menandakan bahwa ia dan Hinata telah sampai di sebuah sungai. Setelah kejadian Naruto yang terjatuh ke dalam becek tadi, mereka sepakat untuk pergi ke sungai. Alasan utamanya adalah untuk membersihkan diri Naruto yang sudah kotor oleh becek. Selain itu, mereka juga memiliki keperluan lain yang menjadikan sungai sebagai sarananya, seperti buang air. Hinata juga ingin membersihkan diri, karena ia pikir sudah dua hari ia tidak mandi. Walaupun kemarin ia sudah mandi saat terjatuh ke dalam sungai di bawah jurang.

Mereka pun sampai di pinggir sungai. Air sungainya terlihat bersih, terbukti dari airnya yang jernih. Dasar dari sungai itu didominasi oleh batu-batu ukuran kepalan tangan anak kecil. Melihatnya Naruto langsung berujar.

"Wahh.. airnya terlihat benar-benar bersih dan segar. Aku tidak sabar mau mandi!"

Naruto pun langsung meletakkan tasnya yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Ia lebih memilih untuk memegang tasnya, dikarenakan ia takut tasnya juga akan kotor terkena bajunya apabila ia sandang. Setelah itu Naruto langsung membuka bajunya yang sudah kotor. Ia melucuti baju luar dan baju kaos dalamnya. Ia juga melepaskan pelindung kepalanya.

Hinata sebelumnya tersenyum saat melihat Naruto yang bersemangat. Namun bibirnya langsung kembali ke mode normal saat melihat Naruto yang melucuti pakaiannya. Hinata melihat Naruto dengan pandangan yang datar. Namun wajahnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi dan tetap memerah seperti mana biasanya.

Hinata menarik nafasnya dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah menelanjangi tubuh bagian atasnya. Baru kali ini Hinata melihat Naruto yang tidak memakai baju. Namun dibalik itu, terlintas sesuatu di benaknya. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa tubuh Naruto benar-benar terbentuk dan juga atletis.

Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya yang hanya tinggal memakai celana. Ia terlihat sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menceburkan diri di sungai yang jernih itu. Sementara Hinata masih memandangnya diam tanpa kata.

Naruto kembali beraksi lagi. Kali ini ia terlihat bersiap untuk menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya. Buru-buru Naruto menanggalkan celana panjangnya. Namun baru saja ia memegang pangkal celananya dan membukanya sedikit, ia mendengar suara jeritan. Naruto langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata itu adalah suara Hinata yang sudah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto heran melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

Hinata yang ditanya oleh Naruto masih diam tidak menjawab. Ia masih menutup rapat wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian perlahan ia mulai menggeser tangan kanannya, sehingga menampakkan mata Byakugan kanannya. Sikap Hinata kali ini seperti orang yang mengintip.

Naruto bertambah bingung melihat Hinata. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Sambil masih melihat Hinata, ia mulai untuk menanggalkan celananya lagi. Namun saat ia mulai membukanya, Hinata justru kembali menutup wajahnya.

Naruto pun tersenyum melihatnya. Ia mulai mengerti dengan sikap Hinata sekarang. Ternyata Hinata malu melihatnya yang bergegas menanggalkan celana.

"Hinata... Hinata." gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto segera menanggalkan celananya dan menaruhnya di dekat tasnya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Hinata dan sedikit menunduk menaruh kepalanya tepat di depan wajah Hinata yang masih tertutup. Dengan tenang ia berujar pada Hinata.

"Hinata..."

Di balik wajahnya yang masih ia tutup, Hinata cukup terkejut. Ia menyadari bahwa kini Naruto telah berada tepat di depannya, terbukti dari suara Naruto yang terdengar sangat dekat. Bahkan hawa suara Naruto sedikit terasa di permukaan kulitnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan menutup wajahnya, karena takut akan pingsan jika melihat Naruto yang berada sangat dekat dengannya, dan juga sudah tidak berbusana.

"Hinata... bukalah tanganmu. Aku sudah melepaskan celanaku." ujar Naruto kemudian.

Hinata terkejut lagi mendengarnya. Frekuensi detak jantungnya semakin meninggi. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum geli melihat Hinata yang masih menutup wajahnya itu.

"B-bagaimana aku bisa m-membuka tanganku, N-Naruto, jika sekarang k-kau tidak b-berbusana.."

Hinata tiba-tiba berbicara kepada Naruto. Suaranya terdengar cukup jelas walaupun ia sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Setelah berkata demikian, ia menundukkan kepalanya, sambil belum membuka tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Naruto tersenyum lagi melihat gelagat Hinata. Kali ini ia pun mulai menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi merunduk di depan wajah Hinata. Kemudian ia berbicara dengan tenang.

"Percayalah kepadaku, Hinata. Ayo buka tanganmu."

Kata-kata Naruto membuat Hinata sedikit tenang. Ia mulai mempercayai Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian, pelan-pelan ia mulai membuka tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Karena kepalanya menunduk, otomatis yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah kaki Naruto. Lalu dengan takut-takut ia meneruskan pandangannya ke atas, hingga mencapai wajah Naruto. Ternyata Naruto memang sudah tidak memakai baju dan celana panjangnya lagi. Satu-satunya yang Naruto kenakan hanyalah celana pendek saja. Wajah Hinata pun kembali memerah kala melihat Naruto yang berdiri tepat di depannya tanpa memakai busana. Apalagi melihat dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kepada Hinata. Kemudian ia mulai berbicara.

"Baiklah. Aku mandi dulu, ya?"

Naruto langsung berlari menuju sungai dan segera menceburkan dirinya. Ia terlihat sangat senang mandi di sungai itu. Sementara itu, Hinata masih saja memandangnya diam tanpa kata.

Naruto masih bermandi ria di sungai. Seketika ia menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata? apa yang kau tunggu? kau bilang kau mau mandi juga."

Suara teriakan Naruto sukses membuat Hinata terhenyak. Sedari tadi ia hanya memandang Naruto tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Hinata kemudian melepaskan tasnya, lalu ia menaruhnya di dekat tas Naruto. Setelah itu ia membalas kata-kata Naruto.

"N-Naruto.. bolehkah aku m-mencuci pakaianmu?"

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Dalam hati ia bergumam.

"Apa katanya? mencuci pakaianku?"

Naruto masih diam dengan posisi setengah badannya berada di dalam air. Sementara Hinata masih menunggu jawaban Naruto.

Naruto akhirnya bicara setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Boleh saja. Tapi tidak usah, Hinata. Kau mandi saja."

Hinata tersenyum, kemudian berjalan menuju ke pakaian Naruto dan menaruhnya di sisi tangannya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju pinggir sungai.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto." ujar Hinata kemudian masih sambil tersenyum.

Naruto masih terdiam melihat Hinata. Kemudian perlahan bibirnya mulai menyunggingkan senyum. Setelah itu, ia mulai melanjutkan lagi mandinya. Sementara Hinata berjalan hingga sampai di atas sebuah batu di pinggir sungai. Setelah itu ia mulai mencuci pakaian Naruto.

Naruto pun mulai kedinginan karena sudah cukup lama mandi. Air sungainya tetap segar, walaupun kala itu adalah siang hari. Setelah itu ia pun mulai beringsut dari sungai dan berjalan menuju ke daratan. Disaat itu pula Hinata juga telah selesai mencuci pakaian Naruto. Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Wah.. bajuku sudah selesai dicuci ya?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Hmm.. sudah Naruto." jawab Hinata kemudian. Baju dan celana Naruto ia letakkan di tangan kirinya. Ia menyingkapkan lengan jaketnya hingga hampir sampai ke siku, menampakkan tangannya yang putih bersih. Tujuannya adalah agar jaketnya tidak basah saat ia mencuci.

Naruto pun tersenyum dibuatnya. Kemudian ia berbicara.

"Terima kasih ya, Hinata. Kamu ini... memang benar-benar calon istri yang baik. Sudah cantik, baik pula lagi."

Demikian kata Naruto. Lurus, dan datar. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa kata-katanya itu menimbulkan reaksi hebat dari wanita di depannya sekarang. Walaupun reaksi itu hanya terjadi di dalam tubuh wanita itu saja.

Ya, Hinata sangat terkejut mendengarnya, hingga membuat darahnya sampai berdesir. Dengan segera ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Wajahnya memang terlihat indah saat merona, namun itu selalu tidak nampak oleh Naruto, karena Hinata terus saja menundukkan kepalanya. Baju dan celana Naruto di tangan membuatnya tidak jadi memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Detak jantungnya mulai melebihi frekuensi normal. Rasa senang di hatinya semakin meluap-luap, terlebih karena Naruto memberikan dua pujian kepadanya. Naruto mengatakan ia adalah calon istri yang baik, dan juga cantik.

"Calon istri yang baik?" pikir Hinata.

Hinata pun mulai merespon kata-kata Naruto.

"N-Naruto... k-kau terlalu memuji..."

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Kemudian ia mulai berbicara.

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku serius."

Kata-kata Naruto membuat Hinata semakin menunduk. Rasa senang di hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dalam sikap menunduknya, ia tersenyum. Ia pun mulai sedikit menaikkan kepalanya dan memandang Naruto, sehingga menampakkan wajahnya yang tersenyum manis. Sementara Naruto juga membalas senyum Hinata, sembari menikmati melihat wajah cantik Hinata.

Selang beberapa saat setelah sambil menatap, Naruto pun memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"Hm.. kau tidak jadi mandi, Hinata?"

Hinata pun menjawabnya.

"J-jadi, Naruto. Aku mau mandi sekarang."

Kali ini Hinata sudah bangkit sepenuhnya dari sikap menunduknya.

"Kau mau mandi di mana? Apa... disini?" ujar Naruto kemudian sambil menunjuk pinggir sungai di dekatnya.

Hinata mengikuti arah tunjukan Naruto. Kemudian ia bergumam.

"Kalau aku mandi disini, b-berarti kau melihatku mandi, Naruto."

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Melihat Naruto tertawa, Hinata pun ikut sedikit tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, hmm..." ujar Naruto kemudian sambil menerawang di sekitarnya. Setelah itu pandangannya terhenti pada suatu tempat.

"Kau mandi dibalik batu disana saja, Hinata." sambung Naruto kemudian sambil menunjuk ke sebuah tempat.

Hinata mengikuti arah tunjukan Naruto. Terlihat sebuah batu yang cukup besar dan terletak di pinggir sungai. Batu itu memiliki ukuran yang besar dan panjang, hingga separuh bagiannya menjorok hingga ke darat. Besar dari batu itu tampak cukup untuk menutupi Hinata jika mandi di baliknya.

"Bagaimana, Hinata?" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hinata langsung menjawab.

"Hmm... b-boleh, Naruto."

Naruto terlihat senang mendengar jawabannya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita cek dulu keadaan di balik batu itu."

Hinata mengangguk tanda setuju.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju batu itu. Posisi batu itu cukup dekat dengan posisi mereka berdiri tadi, sehingga menujunya tidak memakan waktu yang lama. Setelah sampai dibaliknya, Naruto segera mengecek keadaannya. Sementara Hinata hanya melihatnya dari pinggir sungai. Naruto bahkan sampai masuk ke dalam air untuk memeriksa dan memastikan keadaan daerah sungai dibalik batu itu baik-baik saja. Setelah selesai mengeceknya, Naruto kembali ke pinggir sungai dan mendekati Hinata.

"Kelihatannya tempat ini aman, Hinata. Kau bisa mandi di sini. Bajuku biar aku jemur dulu, ya." ujar Naruto kemudian sambil melihat pakaiannya yang berada di tangan Hinata.

Hinata mengerti maksud Naruto, ia pun segera memberikan pakaian itu kepada Naruto. Setelah menerimanya, Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih kembali.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Iya. Sama-sama, Naruto."

Naruto juga tersenyum dan kembali berbicara.

"Baiklah. Silahkan mandi."

Hinata pun segera melepaskan tasnya. Namun Naruto tak kunjung beringsut dari tempatnya berdiri.

"N-Naruto.. kenapa kau m-masih disini?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dan refleks menaikkan alisnya. Setelah itu ia mulai bicara.

"Oh iya. Aku jemur pakaianku dulu, ya."

Naruto mulai beringsut dari tempatnya.

"Iya." ujar Hinata kemudian.

Naruto langsung mencari tempat untuk menjemur pakaiannya. Akhirnya ia melihat batu besar lainnya. Ia segera meremas pakaiannya untuk mengeluarkan airnya, lalu menjemurnya di atas batu itu.

Karena hari sudah siang dan cuaca cukup panas, Naruto segera mencari tempat berteduh. Ia pun melihat sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang, kemudian segera menuju ke sana dan duduk di bawahnya. Sambil bersantai di bawah pohon itu, pandangan Naruto tak lepas dari batu tempat Hinata mandi.

Sudah cukup lama Naruto bersantai di bawah pohon. Namun ia belum juga melihat Hinata keluar dari balik batu.

"Lama sekali mandinya." pikir Naruto.

Naruto segera bangkit dari santainya. Ia berjalan menuju ke batu tempat Hinata mandi. Setelah sampai di sisi batu, ia langsung bertanya pada Hinata.

"Hinata? Kau sudah selesai?"

Baru saja Naruto selesai bicara, Hinata langsung keluar dari balik batu. Hinata sudah berpakaian lengkap, dan terlihat sangat segar. Apalagi karena rambutnya yang lumayan basah. Ia melihat Naruto yang masih tidak memakai baju berada di sisi batu.

"N-Naruto? dari tadi k-kau disini?" ujar Hinata kemudian.

Naruto cukup terkejut karena melihat Hinata yang seketika muncul dari balik batu. Ia pun menjawab Hinata.

"T-tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya baru datang untuk memastikan kau sudah selesai mandi atau belum. Kau lama sekali mandinya."

Hinata hanya menunduk mendengarnya.

"Maaf." ujar Hinata kemudian.

Naruto heran mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? itu kan wajar kalau wanita mandinya lama. Lagipula, kita kan tidak buru-buru. Pakaianku masih dijemur disana." balas Naruto sambil menunjuk tempat ia menjemur pakaian. Hinata mengikuti arah tunjukannya.

"Ayo kita mencari tempat berteduh" lanjut Naruto kemudian.

Naruto segera berjalan, sementara Hinata mengikutinya di belakang. Hari terasa semakin panas. Hinata melihat Naruto yang berada di depannya. Badan Naruto terlihat sudah kering, tidak basah lagi seperti tadi.

Mereka pun sampai di pohon tempat Naruto berteduh tadi. Naruto segera duduk dan bersantai di bawahnya. Sementara Hinata juga duduk di dekatnya. Sambil bersandar di bawah pohon, Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati kesejukan yang ia rasakan. Hinata hanya melihatnya diam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto menarik nafas panjang, sambil masih belum membuka matanya. Dari gesturenya, ia terlihat tengah mencium sebuah bau. Ia segera bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya. Kemudian ia mengikuti bau yang ia cium.

Hinata cukup heran melihat Naruto. Namun rasa herannya berubah menjadi terkejut saat ia melihat Naruto yang masih memejamkan mata semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke arahnya. Naruto semakin dekat dan dekat, bahkan sampai-sampai membuat Hinata harus mengelak menjaga jaraknya dengan Naruto. Naruto pun terus mendekatkan kepalanya ke tubuh Hinata. Naruto semakin mendekatkan kepalanya dengan cepat, sampai-sampai membuat Hinata tidak bisa lagi mengelakkan tubuhnya dan akhirnya rebah di tanah. Hinata menjadi sedikit panik karena sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Karena sudah terbaring dan Naruto semakin dekat dengannya, ia pun mencoba membangunkan Naruto yang sejak tadi memejamkan mata.

"Naruto.."

Naruto segera menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia begitu terkejut dengan posisinya sekarang.

Jarak antara ia dengan Hinata hanya sejengkal. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di samping kedua lengan Hinata. Dan posisi Hinata adalah sedang berbaring sedangkan ia berada di atasnya. Sementara Hinata, wajahnya langsung memerah. Ia benar-benar gugup, dan berusaha mengatur degup jantungnya yang kian berpacu. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto?"

Naruto pun segera bangkit dan duduk kembali di tempatnya semula. Hinata sempat terdiam sesaat, dan akhirnya perlahan ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia melihat Naruto dengan gugup. Sementara Naruto terlihat mulai salah tingkah, dan akhirnya ia mulai untuk bicara.

"M-maaf ya, Hinata. Aku.. tidak tahu, kalau ternyata itu adalah baumu. Kau wangi sekali, Hinata."

Hinata sedikit melebarkan matanya. Ternyata Naruto melakukan hal tadi dikarenakan mencium baunya yang wangi.

"Oh, iya. Tidak apa-apa Naruto." balas Hinata kemudian. Rasa gugupnya mulai menghilang dan merah di wajahnya mulai memudar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata membuka tasnya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan dua bungkus roti dari dalamnya. Salah satu dari roti itu ia sodorkan kepada Naruto.

"Ini untukmu, Naruto." ujarnya kemudian.

Naruto langsung terlihat sumringah begitu disodorkan roti oleh Hinata. Memang sedari tadi, perutnya sudah mulai keroncongan.

"Waah... ternyata kau membawa roti ya Hinata?" ujar Naruto kemudian sambil mengambil roti yang disodorkan oleh Hinata. Hinata terlihat senang melihat Naruto yang bersemangat dan menerima roti yang diberikannya.

"Terima kasih, ya." sambung Naruto sambil tersenyum dan membuka bungkus rotinya.

"Sama-sama." jawab Hinata singkat.

Mereka pun memakan roti mereka masing-masing.

Naruto memakan rotinya dengan bersemangat, sehingga rotinya lebih dulu habis daripada roti milik Hinata. Naruto terlihat benar-benar kelaparan. Sementara Hinata, ia baru menghabiskan setengah rotinya.

"Kau mau lagi, Naruto?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto.

Naruto sedikit terkejut di buatnya. Ia pun menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Memangnya masih ada Hinata?"

Hinata terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia mulai bicara.

"Kalau kau mau, k-kau bisa memakan punyaku."

Hinata berkata demikian sambil sedikit memajukan tangannya yang masih memegang roti. Sementara Naruto kembali dibuat terkejut.

"Oh... tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Itu kan punyamu." ujar Naruto kemudian. Hinata hanya tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Ambillah. Aku juga sudah kenyang." respon Hinata kemudian, sambil menyodorkan rotinya kepada Naruto.

Naruto melihat wajah Hinata. Ia sempat tidak yakin ingin mengambil roti itu. Namun Hinata menunjukkan wajah yang meyakinkan. Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah roti, lalu ia mengambilnya perlahan.

"Terima kasih ya, Hinata." ujar Naruto kemudian.

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum manis sambil memejamkan matanya. Sementara Naruto mulai memakan rotinya, dan masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya ke arah Hinata.

"Benar-benar calon istri yang baik." gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Belum habis roti yang ada di tangannya, Naruto sudah mulai beringsut dari posisi duduknya. Hinata pun bertanya padanya.

"N-Naruto mau kemana?"

Naruto sudah berdiri di hadapan Hinata. Lalu Naruto menjawab Hinata.

"Aku mau mengambil bajuku, Hinata. Mungkin sudah kering."

Setelah itu Naruto berlalu dari hadapan Hinata dan berjalan menuju tempat penjemuran bajunya. Hinata hanya melihatnya yang semakin menjauh.

Akhirnya Naruto sampai pada batu tempat ia menjemur pakaian. Ia segera menghabiskan rotinya, kemudian mengambil baju dan celananya dan merasakannya.

"Hmm... mungkin ini sudah cukup." pikir Naruto.

Ia pun segera memakai baju dan celananya. Kemudian ia berjalan kembali menuju pohon tempat Hinata berada. Setelah sampai, ia segera mengambil pelindung kepalanya dan mengikatkan di kepalanya.

"Hinata.. kita berangkat sekarang saja, ya. Kalau kita berlama-lama, nanti Nenek Tsunade bisa marah." ujar Naruto kemudian. Setelah itu ia mengambil tasnya dan menyandangkan di punggungnya. Hinata yang masih duduk pun berdiri dan menyandang tasnya.

"Baik, Naruto." jawabnya kemudian.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan menuju hutan. Setelah sampai di hutan, mereka meneruskan lagi perjalanan. Suasana kembali sepi, karena keduanya sama-sama diam. Sebenarnya Naruto memiliki sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada Hinata, namun ia merasa ragu. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri saja.

"Hinata..."

Hinata menoleh.

"Iya, Naruto?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Kemudian dengan keyakinan diri ia mulai bicara.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Hinata terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Sontak matanya langsung membulat. Ia yang sedari tadi menoleh ke arah Naruto mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, dan akhirnya ia menunduk.

"Kenapa Naruto bertanya seperti itu?" gumam Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata masih terdiam beberapa saat. Sementara Naruto masih dengan gaya yang tenang dan pandangan yang fokus ke depan. Akhirnya Hinata pun menjawab pelan.

"B-belum, Naruto."

Naruto masih terlihat tenang mendengarkan jawaban Hinata. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat senang mendengarnya, namun entah kenapa ia tetap menjaga gaya dewasanya.

Setelah Hinata menjawab tadi, suasana hening kembali. Hinata pun mulai menaikkan kepalanya yang menunduk sejak tadi. Beberapa meter mereka berjalan, akhirnya Naruto kembali berbicara.

"Hinata.. coba deteksi dulu keberadaan bunga itu."

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto, Hinata pun segera melakukannya. Ia mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya dan mencoba fokus dan berkonsentrasi. Setelah beberapa saat, ia terlihat mulai menemukan hasil. Naruto pun ingin mengetahuinya.

"Bagaimana, Hinata?"

Hinata pun menjawabnya, masih dalam mode Byakugan yang aktif.

"Aku menemukannya! B-bunga itu berada di arah jam 1, Naruto!"

Naruto pun terlihat sangat senang mendengarnya. Ia mulai berbicara dengan semangat.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita ambil bunga itu!"

Setelah itu Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata yang masih dalam mode Byakugan aktif menjadi terkejut. Ia segera menon-aktifkan Byakugannya, lalu ia berteriak.

"Naruto, tunggu aku!"

Lalu Hinata mengejar Naruto yang masih terus berlari. Naruto benar-benar terlihat tidak sabar lagi untuk segera mendapatkan bunga itu. Akhirnya Hinata pun berhasil menyamai lari Naruto, karena Naruto sedikit memperlambat larinya.

"Tepat ke arah sini kan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto disela-sela larinya.

Hinata yang berada di sampingnya pun menjawab.

"Iya, Naruto."

Selang beberapa menit berlari, mereka pun sampai di lokasi bunga itu berada. Bunganya cukup banyak, dan berjejer dengan rapi.

"Waah... banyak sekali.." kata Naruto kemudian.

Naruto dan Hinata melepaskan pandangan mereka di hamparan bunga yang indah itu.

"Hinata, berapa banyak yang diperlukan?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Hmm.. seperlunya saja Naruto. Kita ambil.. 50 tangkai saja." jawab Hinata kemudian.

"Baiklah. Kau ambil 25, aku ambil 25, ya?" lanjut Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun segera mengumpulkan bunga itu. Hinata memetiknya dengan cepat, dan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Sementara Naruto melakukannya dengan sedikit lambat. Ia mengambilnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Ia pun berencana ingin melakukan sesuatu yang ia pikirkan itu.

Hinata pun akhirnya selesai memetik 25 bunga yang telah ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya. Setelah itu ia menghampiri Naruto yang masih belum berdiri.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

Naruto memetik sebuah bunga, lalu ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya. Setelah itu ia langsung menutup tasnya dan menyandangkan di punggungnya. Ia masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Ia terlihat mengambil satu bunga lagi. Kemudian ia menunduk dan terdiam beberapa saat. Selang beberapa saat kemudian, ia mulai bicara.

"Hinata..."

Hinata sedikit heran melihatnya.

"Iya, Naruto?"

Naruto merubah posisinya. Ia masih belum bangkit. Sekarang posisinya adalah kaki kirinya ia rebahkan di tanah, sehingga lutut kirinya menyentuh tanah, sedangkan kaki kanannya ia tekuk dengan telapaknya menyentuh tanah. Bunga yang ia petik masih ia pegang di tangan kanannya. Tangan itu ia letakkan tepat di atas lutut kanannya. Ia terlihat seperti seorang prajurit yang sedang menghadap seorang ratu.

Hinata semakin bingung melihat sikap Naruto kali ini. Ia pun mencoba bertanya.

"Naruto, kau kena..."

"Hinata.."

Naruto langsung memotong kata-kata Hinata, membuat Hinata berhenti berbicara. Setelah itu Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia masih belum menatap wajah Hinata.

"Hinata, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Ini adalah sesuatu yang terjadi padaku, yang dimulai sejak awal keberangkatan misi kita. Ini memang terdengar aneh, bahkan misi kita belum sampai 48 jam."

Hinata pun semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang.

"Awalnya aku merasa biasa saja. Namun aku tidak tau kenapa hal ini tiba-tiba muncul dan berkembang sebegitu cepat. Kau tahu, kau membuatku berfikir lebih dalam. Kecantikan dan ketulusan hatimu telah meluluhkan hatiku."

Hinata cukup terkejut dan tersipu, namun wajahnya masih menunjukkan ekspresi bingung melihat Naruto.

"Misi ini telah memberi hal yang baru padaku. Aku mengalaminya padamu, dan aku belum pernah mengalami ini sebelumya. Kali ini, aku akan menyatakannya padamu. Aku benar-benar ingin kau tahu bahwa..."

Perlahan Naruto membangkitkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Hinata pun langsung terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Darahnya langsung berdesir. Refleks ia menutup mulutnya yang sudah membentuk pola 'A' dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto pun melanjukan kembali kata-katanya.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar lucu, tapi..."

Ia mulai mengangkat bunga yang sedari tadi ia pegang, dan menyodorkannya kepada Hinata.

"Maukah kau mejadi gadisku?"

Hinata bertambah terkejut mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar terkejut mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Bahkan pernyaan Naruto ini membuatnya lebih terkejut dari yang sudah-sudah. Pandangannya menatap Naruto tak percaya. Ia tak menyangka Naruto yang hyperactive dan terkadang bersifat kekanak-kanakan bisa bersikap sedewasa ini kepadanya. Entah dari mana Naruto belajar melakukan hal ini.

Suasana pada saat itu pun benar-benar tenang. Angin semilir yang sejuk bertiup ke arah mereka, sehingga membuat rambut Hinata sedikit terlambai-lambai.

Ya, Naruto mencintai Hinata. Akhirnya ia menyadari hal itu, setelah mengalami semua kejadian-kejadian antara ia dan Hinata. Ia selalu merasa nyaman dan damai setiap berada di samping Hinata. Dan setiap melihat kelembutan Hinata, hatinya selalu terasa luluh. Apalagi ditambah dengan suara Hinata yang lembut dan merdu. Mendengarnya benar-benar menyejukkan hati. Ia pun selalu ingin membuat Hinata senang, dan tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih. Ia memiliki rasa yang kuat untuk selalu melindungi Hinata.

Setelah merasakan semua kejadian itu, Naruto pun berpikir. Ia berpikir dan berpikir sendiri, sampai akhirnya ia mendapat kesimpulan. Bahwa ternyata, ia menyayangi Hinata. Dan juga mungkin inilah yang disebut-sebut sebagai cinta. Dan sifatnya yang bukan seorang pengecut, memaksanya untuk menyatakan rasa yang selama ini terpendam di hatinya itu secara langsung kepada Hinata, sehingga akhirnya ia pun melakukannya.

Hinata masih menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia masih berfikir bahwa ini adalah mimpi. Beberapa kali ia menyadarkan dirinya agar segera bangun, namun ternyata ini memang sebuah kenyataan. Ia pun tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Detak jantungnya yang kian berpacu, memaksanya untuk sedikit mengistirahatkan diri. Ia mulai merasakan gejala-gejala yang sudah pernah ia rasakan. Gejala-gejala menuju sebuah keadaan yang bisa menenangkan dirinya selama beberapa waktu.

Naruto masih menatap Hinata dengan pandangan penuh kesungguhan, dan juga permohonan yang kuat. Bunga yang ia petik tadi masih ia sodorkan kepada Hinata.

Namun pandangannya yang penuh keseriusan itu mulai pupus saat ia melihat Hinata yang semakin terlihat yang sudah terlihat oleng. Mata Hinata terlihat seperti orang yang mengantuk, dan tubuhnya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Akhirnya Hinata beranjak tumbang.

Naruto terkejut melihat keadaan Hinata. Sebelum Hinata ambruk ke tanah, ia pun menangkap Hinata dengan sigap. Ia langsung menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata yang masih belum kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya, sambil memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Hinata? Hinata?!"

Setelah mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata, usaha Naruto terlihat membuahkan hasil. Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, masih dalam keadaan yang lemah. Naruto pun menyandarkan tubuh Hinata ke pahanya. Kemudian Naruto mulai bicara lagi.

"Hinata? kau kena..."

"Naruto..."

Kali ini justru Hinata yang memotong kata-kata Naruto. Jari telunjuknya ia daratkan di bibir Naruto. Dan itu berhasil membuat Naruto diam.

Hinata kemudian tersenyum kepada Naruto, masih dalam keadaan matanya yang sayu. Kemudian ia mulai berbicara.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, N-Naruto."

Naruto langsung terkejut dibuatnya. Ia terdiam melihat Hinata, seakan-akan tak percaya. Ternyata Hinata juga mencintainya.

Ya, Hinata juga mencintai Naruto. Perasaan cinta ini sebenarnya sudah dirasakannya sejak cukup lama. Namun ia hanya memendam perasaannya itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk melihat Naruto dari jauh. Rasa cinta itulah yang membuatnya gugup setiap berada di dekat Naruto. Kegugupan itu juga ditambah dengan karakternya yang pemalu. Ia pun selalu berusaha agar tidak gugup. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai memulai usahanya itu. Namun, kegugupannya akan segera muncul jika Naruto memujinya, apalagi jika menyentuhnya.

Sampai akhirnya, ia pun menyatakan perasaannya itu, tepat setelah Naruto menyatakan perasaannya juga.

Naruto merasa sangat bahagia mendengar pernyataan Hinata kepadanya. Kebahagiannya pun semakin meluap-luap, dan itu tidak lepas dari ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

Dalam kebahagiaan yang masih merindungi hatinya, ia berbicara kepada Hinata.

"Hinata..."

Hinata sedikit membuka matanya lebih lebar sebagai respon untuk Naruto. Naruto pun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Hinata semakin membuka kelopak matanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia terkejut. Sementara Naruto terlihat tidak sabar menunggu jawabannya.

Hinata masih tidak merespon, sehingga membuat Naruto tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Ia langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi Hinata, sehingga membuat Hinata semakin terkejut tak percaya. Matanya semakin melebar begitu mendapatkan perlakuan yang baru pertama kalinya ia peroleh dari Naruto itu.

Naruto mencium Hinata cukup lama. Ia terlihat menikmatinya, apalagi ditambah dengan wangi harum yang menyeruak dari rambut Hinata. Sementara Hinata tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya lagi. Bau dari tubuh Naruto tercium jelas di hidungnya. Gejala-gejala itu kembali ia rasakan. Dan kali ini ia terpaksa harus mengaku kalah. Akhirnya ia pingsan.

Naruto pun merasa puas setelah mencium Hinata sebegitu lama. Ia mulai melepaskan ciumannya. Namun ia langsung heran melihat Hinata yang sudah tidak melek lagi. Mata Hinata sudah terpejam. Ia pun kembali mengguncang-guncang badan Hinata.

"Hinata? Hinata?!"

A few hours later.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri hutan dengan sedikit terengah. Ya, sejak tadi Naruto hanya berlari, dan apabila letih maka ia teruskan dengan berjalan. Namun hatinya masih merasa sangat bahagia karena rasa yang ia miliki telah dibalas oleh orang yang dicintainya. Sesekali ia tersenyum memikirkan itu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan ada yang menggeliat di punggungnya. Namun Naruto tidak peduli, dan memilih untuk terus berjalan. Sampai ia pun mendengar suara dari belakangnya.

"Naruto..."

Naruto menoleh ke kanan. Kemudian ia mulai berbicara.

"Iya, Hinata? kau sudah bangun?"

Ternyata orang yang memanggilnya itu adalah Hinata. Ya, Hinata yang tadinya pingsan saat dicium, akhirnya digendong kembali oleh Naruto. Hinata pun menjawab lemah.

"S-Sudah, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian ia melanjukan untuk berbicara.

"Hari ini aku sudah dua kali menggendongmu."

Hinata menaikkan alisnya saat mendengarnya, kemudian raut mukanya terlihat sedih. Ia merasa kasihan dengan Naruto. Ia berpikir bahwa dirinya hanya menyusahkan Naruto saja, yang akhirnya membuat Naruto menjadi keletihan. Itu dikarenakan ia mendengar suara nafas Naruto yang cukup terengah-engah.

"Maaf ya, Naruto." kata Hinata kemudian. Lalu ia merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto.

"Aku berjalan saja kalau begitu." lanjut Hinata.

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya, lalu cepat-cepat ia menjawabnya.

"T-tidak, Hinata. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak merasa kesusahan menggendongmu. Justru, aku menikmatinya."

Naruto akhirnya mengakuinya. Ya, ia memang menikmati menggendong Hinata, seperti yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Walaupun Hinata cukup berat, namun entah mengapa Naruto merasa nyaman saat menggendongnya.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Lagipula, ini adalah salah satu caraku untuk membuktikan cintaku padamu, Hinata sayang."

Hinata langsung terperanjat mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Apalagi mendengar panggilan dari Naruto kepadanya. Itu membuat Hinata benar-benar menjadi malu. Ia pun tersipu, diperkuat dengan pipinya yang kian memerah. Namun seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. Hatinya terasa sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Naruto..." ujarnya pelan.

Naruto hanya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, menandakan bahwa ia tersenyum. Ia tersenyum karena telah berhasil membuat rayuan kepada Hinata dan membuatnya tersipu. Namun tiba-tiba bibirnya kembali ke mode normal saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Hinata?"

Hinata pun menjawabnya lembut.

"Iya?"

Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi."

Kata-kata Naruto membuat Hinata bingung.

"P-pertanyaan yang mana?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Kau sudah lupa ya? Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengulanginya."

Hinata masih terlihat bingung. Ia pun mencoba mendengarkan Naruto dengan serius.

"Hinata..." ujar Naruto kemudian. Lalu ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Maukah kau menjadi gadisku?"

Hinata pun terkejut dibuatnya. Ia pun teringat bahwa tadi Naruto telah menanyakan hal itu. Kata 'gadisku' yang diucapkan kembali oleh Naruto akhirnya sukses membuatnya tersipu. Ia tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu dengan malu-malu ia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"A-aku mau, Naruto."

Naruto segera menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa saat setelah Hinata menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia terlihat lega dan tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Hinata. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia berhenti berjalan. Kemudian ia menurunkan Hinata dari punggungnya, sehingga membuat Hinata heran. Hinata pun ingin bertanya pada Naruto kenapa ia berhenti dan menurunkannya. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya, Naruto segera membalikkan badan dan menghadap ke arahnya. Setelah itu Naruto memegang kedua bahu Hinata dan mulai berbicara.

"Hanya diam... dan rasakan, ya."

Hinata semakin tidak mengerti maksud dari Naruto. Namun ia mulai memahaminya, disaat Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya. Hinata pun terkejut. Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya, membuat wajahnya hanya bisa mendarat di bahu Naruto. Ia mencoba melakukan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Perlahan ia mulai mengatur jantungnya yang kian berdegup kencang.

Hinata pun berfikir. Bagaimana bisa Naruto bersikap sebegitu dewasa kepadanya? Bahkan Naruto terlihat bukan seperti Naruto yang ia kenal.

Sementara Naruto, ia kembali menikmati sensasi pelukannya dengan Hinata. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia mencium rambut Hinata dan menghirup nafasnya, menikmati wangi harum dari rambut Hinata. Ia memeluk Hinata cukup lama.

Setelah merasa cukup, Naruto pun segera melepas pelukannya dan kembali menatap Hinata. Hinata terlihat gugup di hadapannya, terbukti dari sikap Hinata yang sedikit menunduk. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya Hinata memulai untuk bicara.

"N-Naruto, k-kenapa kau terasa berbeda?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, kemudian ia mencoba menebak.

"Pelukanku?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Bukan." ujar Hinata kemudian.

Naruto kembali berfikir dan mencoba menebak kembali.

"Sikapku?"

Hinata pun mengangguk pelan. Ternyata tebakan Naruto kali ini tepat.

Naruto tersenyum setelah mendapat respon berupa anggukan dari Hinata. Ia pun mulai berbicara.

"Hinata... kan aku sudah bilang padamu. Kau telah membuatku berfikir lebih dalam. Itulah yang membuatku terlihat berbeda."

Hinata hanya diam mendengarnya. Ia sedikit menunduk, namun matanya tetap melihat Naruto.

Naruto pun geram melihat reaksi Hinata yang lucu. Ia langsung melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka. Ia mengangkat dagu Hinata, kemudian kembali mencium Hinata. Namun kali ini ciumannya tidak mendarat di dahi. Ia mendaratkan ciumannya pada bibir Hinata!

Hinata pun shock seketika. Matanya langsung membulat. Ia merasakan bibir Naruto yang mendarat di bibirnya yang mungil. Sedangkan Naruto, ia memejamkan mata, menikmati mencium bibir Hinata. Ia hanya mendaratkan bibirnya saja, tidak lebih.

Hinata mencoba bertahan dan terus bertahan agar tidak pingsan. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada dirinya. Oleh karena itu sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk tetap sadar. Dan akhirnya, usahanya membuahkan hasil.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto pun melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap Hinata yang sangat gugup dan terkejut setelah mendapat perlakuan yang tidak terduga darinya. Pipi Hinata merona hebat. Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Kemudian ia mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya di puncak kepala Hinata, membuat Hinata sedikit rileks. Setelah itu, Naruto membalikkan badannya dan setengah berjongkok di hadapan Hinata. Kedua tangannya ia julurkan ke belakang. Kemudian ia bergumam.

"Ayo naik, tuan putri."

Hinata pun mengangkat alisnya. Tadinya ia telah berhasil menguasai diri, namun kali ini ia sedikit gugup lagi. Ia tampak ragu untuk digendong kembali oleh Naruto. Namun wajah Naruto terlihat meyakinkan dan tersenyum padanya. Akhirnya Hinata pun mendarat di punggung Naruto, dan segera mengeratkan pegangannya. Setelah itu Naruto pun berdiri. Kemudian ia menyamankan lagi posisinya dalam menggendong Hinata. Lalu ia bergumam.

"Pegangan yang erat ya, sayang."

Hinata kembali terkejut dan tersipu oleh panggilan Naruto. Namun itu tidak lama, sampai Naruto benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Naruto segera tancap gas, sehingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit tergeser ke belakang. Refleks ia pun bersuara.

"Waaa...!"

Naruto pun kembali tersenyum mendengar suara Hinata. Hinata segera mengeratkan pegangannya lebih erat lagi pada Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto berlari dengan kencang.

A few hours later...

Naruto terus berlari. Ia tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang sudah cukup pegal. Hal ini dikarenakan ia telah berlari selama berjam-jam. Walaupun terkadang ia berjalan apabila merasa sangat letih.

Hinata pun tak henti-hentinya meminta Naruto untuk menurunkannya dari gendongan dan membiarkannya berjalan. Namun Naruto tak kunjung mengizinkannya. Ia justru tetap menggendong Hinata. Hal ini pun semakin membuat Hinata kasihan kepada Naruto yang sudah terengah-engah.

Hingga akhirnya, mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang Konoha, tepat di sore hari. Naruto pun tetap berjalan untuk memasukinya. Namun Hinata segera memanggilnya.

"Naruto?"

Naruto pun menoleh ke kanan.

"Iya?" jawabnya kemudian.

"Sampai disini saja, ya, menggendongnya. K-kan kita sudah sampai di desa." ujar Hinata kemudian.

Naruto pun semakin memperlambat langkahnya, dan akhirnya ia berhenti. Ia mulai mengerti Hinata. Ia pun menjawab.

"Baiklah."

Setelah itu Naruto langsung menurunkan Hinata dari punggungnya. Setelah Hinata turun, ia merasa cukup lega. Ternyata punggungnya sudah terasa pegal akibat menggendong Hinata berjam-jam. Naruto pun menunjukkan ekspresi tidak enak dan mengusap-usap bagian punggung di yang dekat dengan pinggulnya. Sementara Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Setelah itu mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan memasuki gerbang. Baru beberapa detik mereka memasuki gerbang, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari arah kiri kepada mereka.

"Naruto!"

Naruto dan Hinata pun segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata itu adalah suara Kotetsu yang memanggilnya.

Setelah Naruto menoleh, Izumo pun melanjutkan.

"Apa misi kalian berhasil?"

Naruto kemudian tersenyum dengan gaya yang tenang. Kemudian ia menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja."

Kotetsu dan Izumo pun heran melihat gaya Naruto. Kotetsu pun melanjutkan.

"Bagaimana misinya? Apakah menyenangkan?"

Kali ini Kotetsu bertanya sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. Ia tak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Naruto. Namun ekspresinya langsung berubah saat mendengar jawaban simpel Naruto.

"Ya."

Hanya itulah jawaban dari Naruto yang membuat Kotetsu dan Izumo semakin heran. Sedangkan Hinata, ia lebih memilih untuk diam. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto pun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sudah dulu, ya. Kami ingin menuju ke kantor Hokage. Kami harus segera melapor."

Mereka pun segera meninggalkan Kotetsu dan Izumo yang masih termangu melihat mereka.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Izumo pada Kotetsu. Kotetsu pun menjawabnya.

"Hmm.. entahlah. Ia memang terlihat berbeda."

A few minutes later in Hokage's room...

"Bagaimana misi kalian? apakah berhasil?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tentu saja." jawab Naruto mantap.

Wajah Tsunade pun terlihat sedikit lebih rileks setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Baiklah. Perlihatkan kepadaku bunga penyembuh itu." lanjut Tsunade.

Naruto dan Hinata pun segera membuka tas mereka. Kemudian mereka mengeluarkan bunga yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Mereka pun meletakkan bunga-bunga itu di atas meja di depan Tsunade.

Tsunade menaikkan alisnya melihat bunga yang banyak di atas mejanya.

"Kalian mengambilnya cukup banyak." ujar Tsunade kemudian.

Naruto pun membalas kata-kata Tsunade.

"Ya, tapi tenang saja. Bunga itu masih banyak terhampar di sana. Benar kan, Hinata?"

Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam pun menoleh ke arah Naruto. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

Tsunade mulai bicara lagi.

"Ya. Tapi kalian menyelesaikan misi ini cukup lama. Seharusnya kalian bisa lebih cepat."

Naruto yang sedari bersikap tenang pun mulai berubah. Mulutnya langsung membentuk pola 'A'. Kemudian Naruto mulai bicara.

"Kau pikir mudah untuk mencari bunga-bunga itu? kami bahkan harus masuk ke dalam hutan itu sejauh beberapa kilometer!"

Naruto berkata demikian dengan gaya konyol dan kekanak-kanakan. Hal itu sontak membuat Tsunade dan Shizune sedikit terkejut. Terlebih Hinata. Beberapa jam terakhir, Naruto bersikap sangat dewasa. Namun kali ini, ia kembali ke gaya konyolnya.

Hinata pun tersenyum tipis sambil menunduk. Dalam hati ia bergumam.

"Ternyata Naruto belum sepenuhnya berubah."

Naruto yang masih dengan gaya konyol pun merubah sikapnya. Kali ini, kedua tangannya ia lipatkan di depan dada dan ia memejamkan matanya. Setelah itu ia mulai berbicara.

"Selain itu, kami juga menghadapi Shinobazu."

Tsunade dan Shizune pun heran mendengarnya. Kemudian Tsunade bertanya.

"Siapa Shinobazu itu?"

Naruto pun langsung membuka matanya yang tadinya ia pejamkan. Ia heran karena Tsunade tidak tahu.

"Kau tidak tahu?" lanjut Naruto kemudian.

Tsunade mulai menajamkan pandangannya saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Kemudian ia berbicara dengan cukup tegas.

"Tidak. Memangnya siapa mereka?"

Naruto pun terkejut melihat cara Tsunade memandang. Ia tahu bahwa jika Tsunade bersikap seperti ini, maka itu berarti bahwa ia serius. Naruto menjadi sedikit kikuk dibuatnya. Kemudian ia mulai menjawab.

"Mm.. mereka ninja pelarian."

Naruto pun berfikir dalam hati. Ternyata Hinata benar, Tsunade belum mengetahui Shinobazu. Sementara Tsunade masih memandang tajam Naruto.

"Lalu, apakah kalian berhasil mengalahkannya?"

Naruto yang tadinya agak kikuk pun menjadi sedikit lega mendengarnya. Apalagi pertanyaan Tsunade kali terdengar sedikit memberi peluang baginya untuk berbangga diri. Maka dengan mantap, ia pun menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja."

Tsunade pun mengubah cara pandangnya sedikit lebih rileks saat mendengar jawaban Naruto, begitu juga dengan Shizune. Sedangkan Hinata, ia hanya melihat Tsunade sambil sedikit menunduk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Tsunade pun mulai berbicara lagi.

"Ya. Tapi bagaimanapun, kalian telah berhasil mendapatkan bunga ini. Kalian berhasil menyelesaikannya." kata Tsunade kemudian dengan raut muka yang terlihat menyenangkan.

Naruto dan Hinata pun langsung tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka puas mendengar tanggapan dari Tsunade. Lantas setelah itu, Naruto pun mulai berbicara.

"Dan juga... aku telah menemukan bunga lain yang jauh lebih cantik, lebih indah, dan lebih baik dari bunga itu."

Tsunade dan Shizune pun heran mendengarnya. Apalagi Hinata. Ia bingung mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Seingatnya, ia dan Naruto hanya mendapatkan bunga penyembuh itu saja. Tidak ada yang lain. Lantas bunga apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto?

Hinata pun langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menatapnya heran. Sedangkan Naruto, ia terlihat tersenyum dan kemudian melirik Hinata. Setelah itu Naruto langsung mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Hinata. Dan itu membuat Hinata terkejut. Ia tersipu dan akhirnya memilih untuk menunduk. Ia pun berfikir-fikir di dalam hati.

"Apa maksud Naruto? Dan kenapa ia mengedipkan matanya?"

Hinata pun mencoba memahami kembali kata-kata Naruto. Bunga yang lebih cantik, lebih indah, dan lebih baik. Seketika ia mulai memahami maksud Naruto. Tiba-tiba ia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, dan matanya terbuka lebih lebar. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Naruto, yang ternyata masih meliriknya. Kemudian Naruto tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Hinata pun kembali menunduk. Ia kembali tersipu malu. Ia mulai menyadari bahwa ternyata, bunga yang disebut Naruto lebih cantik, lebih indah, dan lebih baik itu adalah dirinya.

Sementara Tsunade dan Shizune, mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Kemudian mereka menatap Naruto dan Hinata dengan pandangan heran.

THE END

Thanks for read the story. I hope it can make you amused. Don't forget to leave you review! Okay? I really appreciate it. Once more, Thank you!


End file.
